Tales From the Silver Millennium
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: An AU version of the Silver Millennium. Mamoru/Darien fans beware.
1. Jadeite's Tale

Tales of the Silver Millennium

WARNING!!! Mamoru lovers beware!!!!

Tales from the Silver Millennium

by Sakura

Jadeite's Tale

I am lonely like the moon

You are as faraway as the earth

Now you say I light your thoughts

Night after night

Soon you forget

We are drifting in this dance

I can feel you circle my heart

Keeping just a graceful distance

So close, but somehow apart

Sometimes I cry for you

Knowing you don't want me to

Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky

That I want to find the way to your soul

Kiss in the sun when morning comes

You don't seem to count the hours

When we are together

I've seen a tender fire in your eyes

Yet, when I'm gone, you carry on

I float in this emptiness

Till at last love returns

With the night and the lonely moon

--The Lonely Moon (Tenchi Muyo)

He was one of two of Endymion's guardians to be born on the small blue and green planet.

He and the prince grew up together since Jadeite's parents were close friends of King Herne and Queen Gaia. the two boys quickly became best of friends as they spent their days together in the same school.

As the boys grew older, Jed began his training as a guardian. It had been decided that since Endymion and him spent so much time together and were such good friends, he should be Endymion's personal bodyguard. Much to his dismay and Endymion's, Jed was forced to separate from his best and only friend to train far away for what he didn't know. No one ever told him. They just thrust the training upon him.

Meanwhile the prince was to go through similar training to learn how to be an ambassador for his planet. While Jed was off training gods-knew-where, Endymion was taken from planet to planet meeting the various royalties and leaders. It would be years be he ever saw his home planet again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Endymion! What are you doing here?! How'd you find me?!" said Jadeite running up to his friend.

"I brought him here lad." said Antares, captain of the royal guard and also trainer of Endymion's guardians. "It seems that his highness wishes to train with you Jadeite." he said putting his hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Endy. Is it true? You're going to stay here?" asked Jed hoping this wasn't a dream. He had missed his friend so much.

"Hai Jed. If Captain Antares thinks I'm worthy enough." said Endymion.

"Oh, that you are lad. I've seen you best some of my best men. It'll be a great honor to teach you. said the captain.

"I guess that means I'm staying." said the prince.

"Good I hate having only this old geezer to talk to." joked Jadeite.

He hugged his best friend whom he hadn't seen for years. "I missed you Endy."

"I missed you too, Jed."

"Well, since you don't seem to like my company, I decided to get some more young blood over here. Anyway a young pup like you shouldn't have to be burdened by an 'old geezer' like me." said Antares.

They both knew that neither was a burden to the other of them and that they enjoyed each other's company. Antares was like a father to Jadeite. Even more of a father than his real one.

"Jed I'm not the only who's going to be joining you." said Endymion.

"What do you mean Endy?"

The prince gestured for someone to come forward and three people, two boys and a girl stepped out of the royal transport. One boy had long, wavy auburn hair and seemed to be about Jed and Endymion's age. The other had long silver-white hair and cool blue-grey eyes. The girl had long, wavy blonde hair the color of honey. She looked to be about eighteen, but her emerald green eyes told a different story. They stood near the prince. "Jed, this is Kunzite Shidou, Nephrite Stanton, and 'Milady.'"

"Hello, Jadeite is it?" said the silver haired boy. Jed nodded. "I'm Kunzite, fromVenus." He extended his hand and the blond boy shook it.

"Call me Jed. All my friends do."

"I'm Nephrite, from Krynn. Pleased to meet you." said the auburn haired boy shaking hands with him.

"I too am from Krynn. I am honored to meet a friend of Endymion-ouji-san's." said 'Milady.'

Jed couldn't help but stare at her. He'd never seen anything like her. Her features were delicate. Too delicate to be a human. Her eyes seemed to burn straight into his soul. She had a regal bearing and she knew it.

"The honor is mine, my lady." said Jed taking her hand and gently kissed it. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

She stiffened at the young man's seemingly innocent question. Seeing her discomfort, Nephrite quickly diverted their attention. "Captain, I'm sure 'Milady' would like to see her quarters."

The girl silently thanked her gods for her comrade's timely interruption.

"Of course. The lass is probably tired from such a long journey. Right this way, my lady." said the old captain forgetting to wait for her as he began walking toward the barracks.

"My lady." said Kunzite offering his arm to her.

She looked at the boy as if he'd insulted her. She started to say something, but changed her mind and put her hand on his arm and let him lead her after the captain.

"Strange girl." said Jadeite.

"She's been through some tough times, Jadeite-san. Best leave her alone till she gets used to you." warned Nephrite.

"What do you mean 'tough times'?" the blond asked.

"Jed, if she wants to talk about it, she will. Just forget about it." said Endymion.

"I guess you're right, Endy. I can show you two where the men's barracks are. They're over here." 

The two boys followed their blond friend to their quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the months of training, the five of them became inseparable. Especially the girl, whose name was Zoisite, and Kunzite. After finishing their training, Prince Endymion, and his four guardians returned to the royal palace on Earth.

Each of the guardians were given a residence of their own not too far from the palace. Jadeite however chose to remain at the palace because he wished to be near his best friend, the prince.

The next couple of years were peaceful ones for the planet Earth and the guardians used the time to pursue their individual interests or whatever caught their fancy. Nephrite perfected his ability to use the power of the stars. A talent he had hidden from his friends since he was afraid of being labelled a wizard. Besides from being an amateur astronomer, he also on occasion would sell bits of jewelry he'd made, a practice he had on his home planet of Krynn. During one of the diplomatic missions to the Moon Kingdom, he had fallen in love with one of Princess Serenity's guardians, the Princess of Jupiter.

Zoisite started a garden, one to almost rival those on the Moon. She managed to coax almost any plant to grow in the earth's soil. There were plants from every planet in the Silver Millennium. Even the extremely rare pale purple roses of Saturn. The one plant she could never could convince to grow for her was the Vallenwood tree of her home planet Krynn. This saddened her for she secretly missed her elven homeland with its tall vallenwoods. Eventually, she moved in with Kunzite, who she'd fallen in love with.

Kunzite went back to his artistic studies which he sorely missed. But once Zoey moved in he hardly had the time to do anything artistic. ;)

Jadeite spent most of his time with Endymion in the royal library reading and cataloguing the vast collection of intergalactic works it contained. He also began to build a small one of his own at his house.

Everything was peaceful for Jed. Until the day SHE came into his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jadeite was returning from a visit with Nephrite when he noticed a strange girl in a dark brown tunic, rust colored shirt, and olive green trousers with boots matching her tunic wandering through the woods near his house. Her hair was in a long blonde braid that reached to her ankles. She had her back to him so she didn't see him pull out his sword and sneak up behind her.

The girl seemed to be more interested in the trees than watching her back like she should have. Before she knew it, she felt someone grab her from behind and place a sword at her throat. She began to scream but a gloved hand immediately covered her mouth.

"Make a sound or move a muscle and I'll cut your throat." he said. He slowly removed his hand form her mouth once she stopped struggling. He turned the girl around so he could see her face.

He stared at her for what seemed to him to be an eternity. Hers was the most beautiful face he'd ever seen, well almost. Zoisite's beauty was to be unmatched, but this girl had an ethereal quality. She had pale alabaster skin the color of moonshine. Her eyes were two sapphires that lit up her kawaii little face. He long hair was the color of sunshine, rivaling Zoisite's of golden honey. Her forehead was covered with a white headband.

God, she's beautiful! Where'd she come from? he thought. "All right, who are you and just what are you doing this close to the palace?" he asked her removing his sword from her throat but not from her body. He held the weapon in front of him just in case she tried anything.

"I-I got lost. I-I just wanted to see what a forest looked like. I've never really seen one." she stammered.

"Never seen a forest? Where'd you come from, the moon?" he said sarcastically and narrowed his eyes. Is she for real? What kind of idiot does she think I am?

"N-no. Well, I've seen pictures, but I've never actually been to one. P-please d-don't kill me. I just wanted to see an Earth forest."

Earth forest? That means she's... "You're from one of the other planets?!"

"H-hai. I-I know I shouldn't be here, but I just had to see what the earth was like. You see I've never been here before, in fact I've never left home before."

"Well, that would explain your clothes, but not what are you doing this close to the king's palace, girl."

"The king's palace?? Oh no! I've really got to be going. I-I shouldn't be here."

"You've got that right." He raised his sword.

"Please don't tell anyone about me. I-I meant no harm, honest. I-I just wanted to see your planet, that's all. WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" She began wailing as soon as Jadeite's sword reached her throat again.

Seeing that she was telling the truth, Jed lowered his sword and sheathed it. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Daijoubu. I won't hurt you. Just be more careful next time you decide to visit another planet, especially this one. Our king doesn't care for aliens much."

The girl stopped crying and looked at him incredulously. "A-arigato." she stammered still trembling.

"If you'd like, you may rest at my house for a while before you return to wherever it was you came from." said Jed giving her time to dry her tears and regain her composure.

"Arigato. But I don't wish to impose-" she began once she recovered from the shock of almost having her throat cut.

"It's no trouble at all. It's just beyond that clearing over there. I just happened to be on my way there when I saw you. No one will bother you there since I'm the only one who goes there." he said.

She looked at the blond man not knowing if she could trust him or not. But fatigue finally made her give in since the trip to the earth and having her life threatened had taken its toll on her. She stumbled on a loose root and he helped her up. "Well, if it's that close, then all right. I'll just rest there if you don't mind."

"It's no bother. I was going there, as I said before, to get a few things before heading back to the palace. No one should come so you're free to stay as long as you like." What in the name of Queen Serenity am I doing?! Inviting a potential spy or assassin into my home. I hope my instincts are right on this. Her speech is too cultured for an assassin or a spy. Just who are you?

"Arigato. I really appreciate this. Coming here made me really tired." Not to mention you almost killed me. she silently added. She gave a yawn then quickly blushed.

"Yes, well I can imagine. Come, it's this way - um what's your name?"

"My name? It's, um," she searched for a fake name to give him, not wanting to risk her true identity. Just then a rabbit hopped by across their path. "My name's Usagi." she said.

"Usagi. Interesting name." he said. He knew it was a false name, but didn't press further. She must have a good reason for keeping her name a secret. Probably someone important and doesn't want to cause a scandal. He smiled at that thought. A scandal was just what the Earth Kingdom needed to break the monotony of a peaceful life. "I am very pleased to meet you, 'Lady Usagi.'"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl spent the night at his house, just as she said she would. When he came back in the morning to check up on her, he saw that she was gone, but not before cleaning the house and making the bed.

Hmph. She's a better housekeeper than I am. Jadeite thought as he admired 'Lady Usagi's' handiwork. On the kitchen table was a note addressed to him. He picked it up and looked at the neat script written on the paper. Excellent penmanship too. Just who are you Usagi? He read the letter.

'Lord Jadeite,

Please do not be alarmed that I am not here. I had to return home. I just wish to thank you for permitting me to rest at your charming home. I tried to repay the favor by cleaning your home a bit. I hope I have not offend you.'

Hardly, my lady. he thought with an amused smile. He went back to reading.

'I do not think this could ever repay your kindness to me. I am eternally grateful to you for not turning me over to the king. I feel I will never be able to repay you. Perhaps someday I will, if we meet again. Though it is very unlikely we will. I shall miss your fascinating conversation.

Domo arigato gozaimashite.

Ever grateful,

Lady Usagi Tsukino'

He smiled and gently refolded the letter and placed it inside his uniform tunic, but not before holding it up to his nose breathing in the faint scent of her perfume, still fresh on the paper. He left his house and went to his duties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months passed by and 'Lady Usagi' had not returned. Jadeite was both saddened and glad at the same time. He spent every waking day trying not to think of her. He thought it'd be easy to forget a mere girl, but he was wrong. Very wrong.

Ever since the evening he found her wandering in the woods, he had been unable to get Usagi out of his mind.

What's wrong with me? She's only a girl. Hardly sixteen. Of course she's beautiful, but she's too young. I don't even know how or where to find her. he thought, staring off into space.

He and Endymion were fishing at a stream in the woods near Nephrite's house.

"Terra (a coin similar to a penny) for your thoughts." said the prince noticing Jed's far away stare. The blond haired guardian paid no attention. Endymion got a mischievous look on his face and said, "Your hair's on fire."

"That's interesting." said Jed not exactly listening. "NANI?!" he said jumping up frantically patting his head. Once he was sure his hair was still on his head, he shot his friend a black look. "That.... was NOT funny."

"To you maybe, Jed, but it sure was to me." said the prince laughing hysterically.

"Why you!" Jadeite threw himself on top of the prince and began twisting his arms.

"OK! OK! I give up! Gomen!"

"Say 'oji'(uncle), and I might forgive you." said Jed.

"You've gotta be kidding. OK, all right, all right! OJI! OJI!" yelled the prince as Jadeite twisted his arms some more.

"Apology accepted. Just don't try that again, Endy."

Hidden amongst the trees, two pairs of eyes watched the scene with great amusement, one chuckling at the prince's 'joke', the other at Jadeite's 'discipline.'

Zoisite giggled as she watched Jadeite jump and pat his head. Looks like Endymion-kun's managed to trick Jade-kun. AGAIN. she thought as she watched the friendly 'fight.' She heard someone come up behind her. "They're at it again, love. You think we should break it up?" she said without turning to see who had come.

"We'd better. We don't want to be late for the fair." said Kunzite wrapping his arms around the elf woman. The two lovers left to join their friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From another part of the forest, a pair of blue eyes watched Jadeite and Endymion 'fight.'

He's so strong. Not to mention handsome! she thought with a giggle. I wonder who his friend is. He's kinda cute, but Lord Jadeite's way cuter. Maybe I should get Miko-chan down here next time, she'd definitely like the other guy. She stared at the blond guardian longing to join him, but how could she with the dark haired man with him. 

Oh no! Not more of them. she inwardly groaned. By the time I can talk to him, it'll be time to go home. Oh! She's gorgeous!! She caught sight of a golden haired woman as she stepped into view. OOOH! What a hunk!! she thought as a silver haired man joined the woman. Rats! He's taken! she pouted.

Earth people are so beautiful, but still Lord Jadeite's the best looking of them all. she said admiring the view of Endymion and his guardians.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK you two. That's enough play for now." said Zoisite as she came up to the two men.

"You don't want to miss the girls at the fair, do you?" said Kunzite joining his love. She gave him a jab in the ribs. "Ow, Zoey! You know I'm not interested in any other girls."

"Just making sure, love."

Endymion and Jadeite stopped wrestling each other and brushed off their clothes.

"Hello Zoisite-chan. Where'd you come from?" said Endymion.

"Aren'tyou two supposed to be getting ready for the fair?" asked Jed.

"I was about to ask the same of you two." she said.

"We'd better be going Jed. Don't want to make fools of ourselves looking like this." said the prince and began walking towards the palace.

Jadeite was about to follow when he sensed they weren't alone.

"Coming Jed-kun?" asked Kunzite seeing his friend's hesitation.

"You go ahead. I'll meet you there. I've got some spare clothes at my house.

All right, just don't take too long." said Zoey. She put her hand on Kunzite's arm and the two left the blond man alone.

I know you're there, whoever you are. So there's no use thinking you'll surprise me. he thought as he silently left the stream and snuck behind where the intruder was hiding.

It was a girl. He stealthily came up behind her and put one hand over her mouth and one arm around her waist. With very little effort, he spun her around to look at her.

"YOU!" he said when he saw it was the same girl he had met in the woods several months ago. He removed his hand from her mouth.

"Hello Lord Jadeite. I've missed you." she said with the biggest smile she could muster.

"What in Gaia's name are you doing here, my lady?" he asked.

"I got lonely at home so I had to come see you. What's all this talk of a fair?" she said her eyes lighting up. She no longer had any fear of him. She knew he wouldn't turn her over to the king.

"Lady Usagi, you really shouldn't be here. If you're caught-"

"I already was caught. By YOU silly." she giggled. "Please, Lord Jadeite take me to this fair ofyours. I'd really like to see an Earth fair."

Is she crazy? Did she just ask me out to a date? he thought as she brushed herself off and adjusted a few loose hairs.

She was dressed as before and her hair was in the same long braid. It really was becoming of her.

"Well, aren't you or not?" she asked her bright eyes boring into his soul with their pleading.

It would be a good way to keep an eye on her. Besides, what harm could it do? I could always pass her off as a visiting cousin.

"All right, but you'll have to come with me to my house so I can get a suitable change of clothes." he said.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!" she said jumping up and down like a child rather than the young woman she appeared to be. "Arigato Jadeite-kun! Arigato!" she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then ran off towards his house.

For an eternity, he just stood there, his hand on his cheek where she kissed him. What's wrong with me? She was just thanking me. Why am I attracted to her? he thought over and over. So much like a child, and yet... The thought was left unfinished as he heard a familiar sound.

"Hey come on, slowpoke!" came her voice as she ran up and pulled him off with her.

"Usagi-chan, my house is this way." he said leading here in the right direction.

"Oh yeah." she said slightly embarrassed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Jadeite 'escorted' Usagi to the fair, they decided to go back to his house so that she could rest before going back to wherever it was she came from. She was carrying a stuffed rabbit Jed had won for her playing some game.

"Domo arigato, Lord Jadeite. I had a wonderful time at the fair today. Thank you for getting this kawaii bunny for me." she said as they walked through the woods.

"It was my pleasure, my lady." he returned.

Feeling a bit tired, she put her head on his shoulder. Without thinking, he put his arm around her waist.

Why does this feel right? I shouldn't even be here with her. She's too young. Maybe in a few years... he thought as they neared his house.

Why do I feel so strange inside? I know I shouldn't be even doing this. Okasan would kill me if she ever found out. But this feels so right. she thought as he helped her walk.

"Well, here we are, my lady." he said opening the door to his home for her. "I enjoyed today as well." He smiled as they walked through. "You've probably saved me from a day of total boredom. Arigato." he took her hand and gently kissed it.

She turned bright red. "You're welcome, Jadeite. I'm so glad I could see you again." she said smiling.

Before they knew what they were doing, their heads got closer and closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. 'Usagi' unconsciously dropped the stuffed rabbit.

What am I doing? We should be together like this! ran through both their minds.

She's too young, barely an adult. I'm at least six years older than her. thought Jed.

He's way older than me. Okasan wouldn't approve. she thought.

But this feels so right. both thought.

"Um, I should be going back to my duties. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Usagi-chan." said Jed breaking from the kiss, creating an sense of uneasy embarrassment. "Sayonara, my lady."

"Uh, thank you, Jadeite-kun. I'll just rest here for a while. I really did enjoy seeing you again." she said blushing. "Sayonara, Lord Jadeite. I hope to see you again someday." She watched him leave the house and disappear through the woods before closing the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that day, Jadeite's life became a whirlwind. He no longer tried to forget the girl, it was impossible. Instead he tried his best to hide the fact that he'd fallen in love from the others. Of course it wasn't easy, especially when he lived at the palace with Endymion, his best and closest friend.

Endymion noticed the change in his closest friend and tried to find out just what was going on with him. Jed just brushed his friend's attempts off saying that he was just fine.

With the other guardians it was a bit easier to hide his love from them. Zoisite and Kunzite were too wrapped up in their own love to worry about their friend's sudden change in behavior. Nephrite, however, noticed he was in love, but said nothing believing Jed was entitled to his privacy. If he wanted to tell what was wrong, he would. Anyway he had his own love to deal with. ;)

To make matters worse, he was losing sleep when it was close to when his love was scheduled to come, for 'Usagi' would visit and stay at his house every full moon for a few days. He'd toss and turn trying to fall asleep. When she did come, he'd spend all of his free time with her. This, however, had begun to wear on Jed and Endymion's friendship.

The prince and guardian began to grow apart once Jadeite realized just how much he loved 'Usagi'. He had come to love her more than his dearest and closest friend whom he had grown to call 'brother'.

As the year rolled by, he slowly began moving his things from his wing in the palace to his house in the nearby woods. He also began to make the house less Spartan so his lady love would be more comfortable.

When it was finally finished, it was a day before one of'Usagi's' visits. He spent the whole day at the house making sure nothing was out of place. He wanted to impress his love with her new home away from home.

The next day, there was a knock at the door.

She's here! She's come! he thought as he rushed and opened the door, as he expected to see 'Usagi'. Instead of the usual outfit of a simple tunic and trousers, she was wearing a flowing white dress embroidered with pearls and gold moons along the neckline. Her hair was not in the usual simple braid, but was done in two long ponytails with meatballs at the tops. Her forehead was bare. Gone was the white headband she always wore. A golden crescent moon peeked out from her bangs.

"Usako?" he asked hesitantly, staring at the young woman before him. If she was beautiful before, she was simply breathtaking now.

"Hai, Jed-kun. I'm 'Usagi'." she said sadly.

When she entered the house, he said. "Usako, doushita no koishii (What's wrong beloved)?"

"Jadeite, I've come to say sayonara." she looked down at the floor unable to look at him.

"'Sayonara'? What do you mean, Usa?"

"I've become engaged to someone else. We can never be together again, my love. I've tried to get out of it, but okasan is adamant about this. You could never imagine how much this is hurting me telling you this." She began to weep. Great streams of tears fell from her eyes.

He gently wrapped his arms around her hoping it would comfort her a little. "Engaged? To whom?" he asked pressing her close to his chest.

"Endymion-ouji." she managed to say between sobs.

Endymion! How?! They've never met. Anyway he's a prince, she's just a noble. Wait a minute! If she's supposed to marry the prince, then she's a -!

"Hai, Jed-kun. I'm a princess." she said guessing at his thoughts. "You'd've found out the truth sooner or later so I guess it's time to tell you who I really am. I'm not just some princess from some far away planet, I'm THE princess. Serenity."

"Serenity-hime?! Then that would mean your mother is-"

"Queen Serenity. Hai. Please don't hate me for lying to you for so long. But I had to keep my true identity a secret. You see, if I hadn't, you and everyone else would have made a fuss over me and I'd never be able to really see your wonderful planet. They would never have let me leave the palace. I just wanted to experience the earth without all the fuss. Gomen nasai, Jed-kun."

He held her even closer. "Usako. Serenity. Thank you for telling me the truth, but it makes no difference to me one bit. I'd love you no matter who or what you were. You're the only one I'll ever love. I could never let you go, Usako."

"Please don't make this any harder for me than it is Jed-kun. I love you and I always will, but we can never see each other again as lovers. This'll be our last day together. Please don't be sad koishii. I'm sure you can think of something to keep our minds off this sadness." she said with a wink, returning to her usually cheerful self.

Not knowing what to do, Jadeite let himself be led from room to room as she admired the decorating he'd done for her. Eventually they had made their way upstairs to the bedrooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jed felt her next to him as he lay on the bed. She was on her side pressed as close to him as she could get. An arm was draped across his chest. He carefully removed one arm from under hers and began to tenderly stroke her golden hair, which she had undone the night before.

She awoke and murmured, "Aishiteru."

"Suki da yo." he said gently placing her head on his chest.

"I wish I didn't have to go. I wish I didn't have to marry Endymion-ouji." she said slowly sitting up.

"So do I koishii. So do I, but you said it yourself. Your mother is adamant about this."

"Hai, and once again she's running my life for me." she said leaning back into his embrace.

"What do you mean 'running your life' for you, Usako? I thought Serenity was a fair and just queen." he said kissing her neck.

"She is. But when it came to me, she went from being the fair and just queen everyone loves to the overprotective, yet loving mother I know and love. All my life, she chose my school lessons, my clothes, even my hobbies for me. I never got to decide what I'd like to do. She even chose my friends for me."

"Chose your friends for you?! Isn't that a bit too far? The other things I can understand, but this?"

"She wanted me to have friends she could trust to watch over me and to make sure I never left the palace without them. You see she wanted to shield me from this 'Queen Beryl' she keeps worrying about."

"So the senshi were hand picked by her majesty herself?"

"Hai." She wormed out of his arms and began to get dressed.

As she dressed herself, an idea formed in her head, albeit an wicked one.

"Jed-kun, I love you so much, that I can't bear to tear myself away from you."

"Then stay for a bit, koishii." he said rising from the bed and wrapping his arms around her once more.

"I'll stay, but not just for a bit, koibito." A mischievous gleam appeared in her sapphire eyes.

"Usako, what are you saying?"

"Let's elope, Jed. That way okasan would have to call off the engagement. We can be together. Forever."

"Elope? But Usako-" he never finished what he wanted to say. She had cut him off with a deep kiss. He sighed mentally no longer resisting. "All right, Usagi. We'll elope." he said when she freed his mouth.

"Oh arigato Jed-kun! You'll never regret it. I'll come back tonight and we'll go to Venus and get married there. Does that sound ok to you?"

"Of course, koishii. Whatever you want." he kissed her one last time before letting her finish dressing and getting dressed himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But the princess did not come back. Not that night nor any day after, making Jadeite even more miserable than he ever was.

Over the next few months, he tried to forget the fact that he still loved the Moon Princess. But as with before, he couldn't. He'd see her everywhere he went. He heard her voice in every sound he heard. In short everything around him reminded him of her. What made things even worse was that he was a close friend to her fiance, Prince Endymion.

If their friendship began to drift apart when he began seeing her, it most certainly was in danger of dying now. He had started to hate his childhood friend for forcing his lover to marry him. He tried to hate her for promising to runaway with him, then breaking her promise, but he couldn't. His love for her wouldn't let him. He had been secretly planning to go to the Moon Kingdom and make Queen Serenity listen to her daughter's wishes. If that didn't work, he would leave the earth and its moon never to return. He would go to a place where nothing was familiar to him, where he could escape her.

But his plans never left the drawing board.

One lonely night, Jed was in his small library reading when he failed to notice a woman enter the room.

She had wavy, fiery red hair that reached down to her ankles and blood red eyes. She had a black tiara studded with a huge beryl on her forehead and was wearing a long, tight, sleeveless, purple dress. She quitely came up behind him and peered at the book over his shoulder.

"My that must be a very interesting book for you to not hear me come in, Jadeite." her voice was silken, seductive.

He jumped from his chair dropping the book and almost hitting his head on the ceiling. He reached for his sword and realized he had taken it off earlier.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house? The door was locked and warded." he managed to say after his heart started beating again.

The woman smiled. "I am Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. No mere wards can stop me. I have come to speak with you Lord Jadeite." she said in a calm voice without ever taking her eyes off the handsome blond man before her.

"What do you want here woman? If it were up to me, I would've run you through by now." He knew he was in trouble, for no one could ever hope to defeat the 'Bitch Queen' of the Dark Kingdom let alone insult her to her face and get away with it. But he had to try. He wasn't about to give up without a fight.

"Ah, but it's not up to you is it?" she said with a smirk. "I'm merely concerned about you Jadeite." she used her seductive tone again.

What in the name of Gaia is this witch playing at? he thought. "What do you mean concerned? Out with it woman!"

Beryl smiled ignoring Jadeite's lack of protocol. "It has come to my attention that you've grown apart from your closest friend, the prince, due to Endymion's upcoming marriage to that little twit, Princess Serenity no doubt. Ah, I see I'm right. Well, I came to tell you this Jadeite. If you truly wish to get revenge on the prince, then join me. I will help you get your precious princess back and maybe even help you to rule the earth, for me of course. Come Jadeite, what do you say?" She stared straight at him her blood red eyes boring into his soul. "I can see it in your eyes. You want to do this." She came closer to him. He wanted to back away, but wouldn't. Her silken voice held him in place.

She reached out and touched his cheek tenderly. "Such a handsome, young man should not be so sad." she said seductively. "Come join me Jadeite. Take my hand." She held out her hand to him. Her fingers looked like claws.

He stood motionless, thinking over what she had said to him. I know she lies, but if there is a chance to have my 'Usagi' come back to me, I must do what I can. Forgive me, Endy. Forgive me, Usako, koishii. Two single tears fell as he reached out and took her hand.

Both were gone in a manner of seconds.

Author's Notes:

1) I know the song is from another anime, but I couldn't stop thinking of Usagi and Jed every time I heard it. Besides I think it kinda fits.

2) I know Zoey's a guy but I'm making him a her. Call it a little creative license, if you will. 

3) I know Usagi's OOC here, but since Naoko-sama didn't write how Princess Serenity was back then I decided to combine Usagi with what little I've seen of her future self Neo-Queen Serenity.

C&C extremely welcome. No flames please

Ja ne. -Sakura (Firia@linainverse.com)


	2. Zoisite's Tale

Part 2

Tales from the Silver Millennium

by Sakura

Zoisite's Tale

Zoisite was born on the planet of Krynn in the elven kingdom,

during what was known as the Age of Dreams in Krynnish history.

Like most elves, she lived a peaceful and almost uneventful life

as a servant. She was a Kagonesti or wild elf, and like the

others of her race, she served the other elves. Her name then

wasn't Zoisite. That name was to be given her much later in her

life. 

While living with the elves, her name had been

Ferileaghamberlanthalasa (pronounced Fer-i-lee-am-ber-lan-ta-la-sa).

She was the daughter of the chief of her tribe, but she still had

to serve an elven noble. She like any chief's daughter, was,

of course, spoiled rotten. In spite of her being spoiled, she

respected her elders and teachers as a young elf should. She was

also respectful, and as a child fearful of the more 'civilized'

elves. That was until she began to get bored with her stagnant

life of caring for the plants in her garden and learning how to

be a proper chief's daughter and obedient servant, and took

to sneaking off alone on one adventure after another.

She'd come home with scrapes and bruises more often than not.

This, of course, ashamed and angered her father, not to mention

the elf she served. They went so far as to lock her up in her

rooms, only letting her out when she had duties to perform, and

this was in the company of another Kagonesti servant, though not

from her tribe. This servant was loyal all right, that is, to her

master and not her. No chief's daughter, and servant, was

going to act like a wild animal or worse, a savage human, her

father had told her. He had plans to marry her off to the noble

and thus, make the tribe, not to mention himself, rich.

On her eightieth birthday, she ran away and didn't come home

til a year later only to find out that she had been branded a

dark elf, that is one who refused to 'live in the light', or

follow their ways. Somehow it leaked to the others that she had

run off again, on her coming of age day, yet. For doing so, she

had been excommunicated from her people and was forced to leave

her homeland forever. Once at the forest's borders, she was given

a few supplies, but nothing else. Her father wouldn't even say

goodbye. Her fellow tribesmen, who 'escorted' her to the borders

turned their backs and walked away without so much as a backward

glance. 

Feril, for this is what her 'friends' had called her,

considered herself no longer an elf, Kagonesti or otherwise once

her people had cast her out. Sadly, her people felt the same way.

They had her name and all records of her existence destroyed as

if she had never been born. When they told her of this, she

shouted back at them that she didn't care, that she was glad she

was finally free of the strict codes of elven society and could

do as she pleased. She turned her back on her homeland and walked

away from the vast forest of Vallenwood trees, not bothering to

look back as she cast the spell that would remove the intricate

tatoos covering her body.

She had loved the elven forest more than anything and to be

forever separated from it caused her to close off her heart to

love for most of her life. Deep in her heart, she made a vow that

no matter how hard they may try, she would never give her heart

to anyone or anything ever again. So great was her love for her

beloved trees.

The now nameless elf made her way to Istar, the capital city

of the continent of Ansalon. There she made her living as a

dancer and a thief. She soon learned she had a greater talent for

being a thief than a dancer, and soon became the best thief in

the city. Those she robbed never knew they had been robbed until

she was long gone, so swift and silent was she.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day during the midsummer festival, she spotted what she

thought was an easy target, a young man with long, wavy, auburn

hair.

He was a jewelry smith and merchant. He had been walking

through the streets looking for a place to set up his wares as

well as admiring the young ladies as they passed him by, also

returning a glance or two. 

She trailed him through the crowded streets waiting til she

could get close enough to him. Without realizing it, she began to

stare at his face. He had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. They

were as pale as the palest bluebell flowers she'd seen in

her master's garden. The same shade as the sky above. 

'By Chislev! He's one of the most handsome I've ever seen,

and I've seen plenty.' she allowed herself to think. 

Realizing she had let herself be distracted, the elf quickly

looked away from her target and put her mind back on her work.

When he came close to her, she walked up to him pretending not

to pay attention to where she was going then promptly bumped

against him.

"Gomen nasai," she said as she bumped into her

target and began to walk away.

"Daijoubu," he said looking at the young elf woman.

"Just a moment," he said grabbing her arm. "All

right girl, give it back." He pulled her into an alley.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now let me go,"

she said reaching for her dagger.

"I don't think so." He grabbed her dagger before she

could get a hold of it. He then promptly threw it to the ground

out of her reach, but not his. "I believe these are mine,"

he said grabbing her hand and taking the gems she had stolen.

"Next time be more careful, girl," he said turning to

leave.

"Matte!" (Wait!)

He stopped and turned back to the elven thief.

"You're not going to call the watch? You're letting me

get away with stealing from you?" she stammered.

He gave her a faint smile. "Why should I? I got back what

you took."

"Umm. Domo arigato gozaimasu (Thank you very much)."

He nodded and she began to leave the alley. 

Now it was his turn to stop her. "Matte."

'I knew it. He is going to call the watch.' she thought

as she froze in mid step. "I didn't take anything this time.

Honto! (Really!)"

"I know. It's just I want to know why an elf like you has

to steal for a living."

"I don't have to, I also work as a street dancer. Besides

I like it." she smiled.

His eyes went wide in shock. "You LIKE stealing?! Naze?!

(Why?!)"

"It's fun. 'Sides these fools deserve to be robbed if

they don't bother protecting themselves."

"Listen, I have a proposition for you. No, it's not a

robbery or anything else your thinking of."

Her face seemed a bit disappointed, but her curiosity was piqued.

'Maybe it is time for a little change, if a mere human can

catch me so easily. Besides, I kind of like this guy.'

"OK, I'm listening."

"How would you like to work for me? You could help set up

the jewelry I make plus, act as a guard since a good thief like

you should have no problem spotting others. Someone as beautiful

as you would also happen to make it easier for me to sell my

works, don't you think so?"

She blushed. No one had called her beautiful, except for her

master, and that was when he was drunk on elderberry wine. She

fought the urge to do to him what she had to do to the elf noble,

smack him silly.

She thought about it for a few moments and decided a paying

job wouldn't hurt. Anyway, the heat was making it hard for her to

get away as easily as she'd like. It had been a matter of time

before the watch had caught her. "All right. You got

yourself a guard." she said holding out her hand.

He bent and kissed it gently. "I am Nephrite, my lady,"

he said with his best suave tone.

"You can call me whatever you like, but I'm no lady. If I

was, I'd still be living with my people and dying of boredom

while serving some old lech," she said bitterly. "So

when do I start?"

"Immediately, if you'd like," he said smiling and

led the way back to the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next two years the elven ex-thief turned merchant and

guard traveled throughout Krynn with Nephrite. They would go from

town to town flowing with the endless sea of festival caravans.

Though they had become good friends, she felt as though he could

never really trust her. This was probably because she rarely

talked and when she did, told little or nothing of herself. 

He however told all about how he'd grown up in a small village

and at his parents' deaths was apprenticed to an old jewelry

smith who'd taught him how to read and write as well as a bit of

knowledge of the other planets in the Silver Millennium. The

smith was a traveler from Earth who'd decided to settle on Krynn.

Nephrite loved the old man and thought him as a grandfather,

if not father. The two would travel the roads together following

fairs and festivals. Along the way the old man would either teach

him a bit of magic or tell stories of his life on the earth. When

he died not two years ago, Nephrite had been devastated, but

swore to carry on his 'grandfather's' business.

Even though, she rarely smiled and kept to herself most of the

time, the elf woman was fun to be with most of the time, also a

good student.

He had found she had an innate ability to manipulate crystals.

He taught her how to control her power and to shape jewelry from

certain crystals. She found that she liked using the new power

and used it on every crystal she could get her hands on. She was

like a child upon discovering a new toy. 

She even practiced making a crystal sword so she'd have a

better weapon than her old dagger.

Thanks to her unusual pieces and her exotic good looks, his

business started to boom and they quickly became wealthy.

Nephrite, against his better judgment, split the profits evenly

with his semi-mysterious partner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day, a tall stately woman wearing a dark red cloak so dark

that it almost looked black, came to their stall. She was

carrying a strange staff that looked like a giant key with her.

"May we help you, my lady?" said the elf woman. She

didn't like the looks of this woman and was getting a strange

feeling from her. 'These damned mages.' she thought.

"Actually Ferileaghamberlantalasa, I was hoping you and

Nephrite could help me." she said removing the hood of her

cloak. She had long, dark green hair done into a top knot with a

bun at the top. Her skin was a rich tan color and her eyes were a

strange magenta color.

Both Nephrite's and her eyes went wide with shock. Hers from

hearing a human speak the name she thought she'd never hear again,

his from recognition of a god's avatar.

Nephrite knelt before the strange woman and said, "Lunatari-sama,

how may we humble mortals help you?" 

She smiled, a rare sight on her face. "Please Nephrite,

get up. I'm not one of your gods, just an emissary on a mission."

He rose to his feet unsure to believe her or not. "What

sort of mission, my lady?" asked the elf eyeing her

suspiciously. 'I don't know how she knows about me, but I'm

certain whoever she is, she's definitely no god.'

"Didn't I just say that, Ferileagh?" the woman said

reading her thoughts. Her eyes went even wider. The woman smiled

again. 'This is definitely Zoisite. Serenity-sama would be

pleased. I finally managed to find the rest of the four.' she

thought.

"I have come for you and Nephrite, Ferileagh." said

the woman. "I assure it is nothing sinister, so don't worry

so much Feril. You two have been chosen by the Fates to be two of

Prince Endymion's personal bodyguards."

Feril at first didn't want to believe a word the woman said,

but if the Great Prince was of need of them, what could she do?

'I still don't believe her, but hey, life on another planet

can't be worse than it is here sometimes.' And she thought

Endymion to be rather attractive. She had caught a glimpse of him

on one of his diplomatic visits to Krynn.

"All right, my lady, you win, I'll go with you, but only

if Neph decides to come as well."

"Fair enough, and call me Pluto, Feril. Nephrite?"

she asked the auburn haired man. 

"I'd hate to leave my work, not to mention, my home, but

who am I to go against the Fates?" he said with a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Pluto.

He nodded then looked at his friend and partner. She nodded as

well.

"Then if you two are ready... No need to pack anything.

Any trace of your existence here will disappear as soon as we

leave." she said reading their minds.

Both guardians said farewell to the planet they lived on all

their lives and in a flash of maroon light, vanished with the

mysterious woman known only as Pluto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three travelers reached the palace on Earth. The guards

regarded the elf woman and Nephrite suspiciously but, seeing

Pluto with them, they reluctantly let the senshi and her two

companions pass. No one dared to cross a being who could control

time.

The two guardians stared at her in awe.

"I've come to speak with the prince," said Pluto to

a servant who just happened by.

He immediately bowed to her and led them down various halls til

they reached the royal library. Upon seeing the amount of books,

the elf let out a low whistle.

'Not even the Great Library is Palanthas could match this.'

she thought as she stood with her companions. The servant left

leaving them to speak in private.

Seated in a chair in front of a fireplace was a boy about

eighteen. He had short black hair and deep set blue eyes. 'Not

bad looking as some humans go, but nowhere as handsome of

Nephrite.' she thought regarding what she assumed to be the

prince Pluto spoke of. 'Not too careful is he? Had he been my

enemy, he'd be dead by now and I'd be long gone.'

As to mirror her thoughts, Pluto spoke up. "Still

reckless Endymion, your back's to the door," she said with a

smile.

"Hello to you too, Pu," he said not bothering to

look up from the book he was reading. "I saw the flames

flicker and knew someone had come in. You've brought a friend I

see."

"Endymion how did you know, I wasn't alone?" Pluto

asked.

"Easy enough. I heard someone whistle as you came in. I

knew it couldn't be you because you've been here before. Whoever

it is, must be very impressed with our 'collection.'"

The elf blushed, embarrassed that she'd been heard. 'I take

that back, he's shrewd this... Endymion.'

Pluto sat down in one of the other chairs by the fire and

motioned for her and Nephrite to do so as well. "Endymion,

if you can tear yourself from that book for two minutes, I'd like

you to meet two of your guardians," she said placing her

Time Staff beside her chair. Nephrite stared at the huge garnet

orb at the top. He'd loved to get a closer look at it, but knew

it was impossible.

The elf woman stared at various leather bound books on the

shelves near her chair. She reverently ran her fingers across the

spine of one inlaid with pure gold leaf, in a delicate design of

leaves.

Endymion, however, blushed at Pluto's statement and closed the

book. "How've you been Pu? It's been a while. A long while,"

he said giving the green haired senshi his full attention.

"I'm fine, thank you. Endymion, I'd like you to meet

Nephrite Stanton and 'Milady' of the planet Krynn. They are to be

two of your personal guardians."

'Milady' was relieved when she didn't reveal her name to

anyone else. She had wanted to forget the past completely when

she boarded the ship and left Krynn far behind. 'I definitely

do not like this woman. If she knew my name, then she must know

about my banishment by my own people. Plus she's bound to know

more. Why did she not tell him my name like she did Neph? A

person who's got to hide what she knows, is not one to be trusted.

I should know.' she thought with a mental smile. She tried her

best smile and nodded to the prince.

"How do you do your highness?" said Nephrite getting up

and bowing before him.

"You two are a long way from home, aren't you," said

the prince paying more attention to 

'Milady' than him. "I take it it was you who was admiring

my books, my lady."

She blushed and said, "Gomen if I disturbed you, your

highness."

"Not at all. So you're two of the four bodyguards The

Queen's assigned to me," he said admiring 'Milady', making

her blush even redder.

"If you don't mind Endymion, I'd like to get down to

business. I can't stay for much longer," said Pluto.

"Of course, Pu. When do you ever stay long?" he said

with a chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting acquainted with each other and their new duties,

Pluto left the prince and his two guardians, saying something

about finding the last one.

A few days later, a Lunar transport arrived saying that they

were to carry them to where the three of them were be trained to

fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Endymion! What are you doing here?! How'd you find me?!"

said a young man with short blond hair as they disembarked from

the transport.

"I brought him here lad," said the old captain who'd

been on the trip with them.

'Yet another handsome man.' she remarked dryly. She was

beginning to regret her decision to come to Earth with Pluto,

plus she was beginning to feel lonely. 'You've think Neph and

I be more than friends or one of the others'd make a move by now.'

'Well, you're not, and it's obvious they aren't.' she

shot back at herself.

'Daijoubu. I'll find someone, someday, maybe.' said

another part of her mind. The part that longed to pour out all

the loneliness and sorrow she kept bottled up inside to someone.

Someone who'd not turn her away. The dam she built to keep her

emotions locked up was near the breaking point.

Realizing she had let her mind wander, she felt Nephrite nudge

her and saw Endymion was waving for them to join him. Looking

back, she saw a young man with silver-white hair follow them.

'Who's that? I don't remember seeing him on the ship before.

Matte. I remember we met briefly when Endymion-ouji-san stopped

by Neph's room. What's his name? Kun something or other?' She'd

forgotten her shipmate because she'd spent most of the time in

her cabin.

When she reached the prince, she heard him say, "Jed, this

is Kunzite Shidou, Nephrite Stanton, and 'Milady.'"

The silver haired man came up and extended his hand. She didn't

hear what he said, she was too busy staring at him. 'If I

thought Neph was the most handsome man I've ever seen, then I

must've been blind. THIS is the most handsome man I've ever seen!'

He had soft grey/blue eyes that seemed to stick out from his

tanned skin and unlike her and Nephrite was wearing his silver

hair loose.

Nephrite was now speaking to the blond man. She saw the two

shake hands then understood what was going on. 'He must be one

of Endymion-ouji-san's friends.' she thought as she approached

him.

"I too am from Krynn. I am honored to meet a friend of

Endymion-ouji-san's," she said extending her hand.

He stared at her a few seconds, obviously taken in by her

elven beauty. Then he finally said, "The honor is mine, my

lady." He took her hand and gently kissed it. "May I

have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked rather

innocently.

'Oh no! Not again!' she inwardly groaned as she felt

herself stiffen. 'What can I tell them? That I'm an outcast

among my people. A dark elf. Not even Neph knows why I was in

Istar that day. He didn't even know my name til that Pluto witch

showed up.'

"Captain, I'm sure 'Milady' would like to see her

quarters," said Nephrite noticing her uneasiness.

'Arigato, Kami-sama. Arigato Neph, for being such a good

friend.' she turned and began to follow the old captain not at

all surprised when he'd already stared walking.

The silver haired man came up to her and offered his arm.

"My lady," he said indicating he'd help her.

'Who does he think I am? I'm not some scatter brained bimbo

who can't even think for herself.' she looked coldly at him,

then saw the hurt and embarrassed expression on his face. She

felt her heart melt and instantly regretted her thoughts. 'He's

only being polite, baka! No need to act like an damned house elf

when you're no longer an elf!' She put her hand on his arm and

let him lead her.

Along the way, she remained silent, suddenly too shy to speak.

"I don't remember seeing you again after we met on the

ship. Were you ill, my lady?" asked Kunzite.

"Not exactly. I just prefer to be alone sometimes."

"Must be awful lonely."

"Honto ne (Not really), it gives me plenty of time to

practice."

"Practice what, my lady?"

"I have a power that allows me to shape crystals into

things."

"I hate to change the subject, my lady, but I'm wonder

what a beauty like you would be doing at a training camp."

She blushed at the compliment. 'He thinks I'm beautiful?!

Neph's been the only one to say that to me before.'

"I don't just make pretty baubles with my power."

"Oh?"

"Watch." She produced a crystal from a fold in her

gown and concentrated. It grew longer and sharper until it formed

an crystal sword.

"Incredible. I've never seen anything like that before. I

hope you don't think I'm being forward, but since we're going to

be training together, I think we should know each other's name,

don't you think? It'd be very awkward calling you 'Milady' out on

the field."

She looked down and noticed a ring on his finger. She had come

to recognize every stone available through her partnership with

Nephrite. This one was one she'd never seen before. It was a

periwinkle blue color and was surrounded by diamonds.

"It's my mother's." he said noticing her interest in

the ring.

She blushed and said, "It's beautiful. What stone is that?

I don't recall ever seeing it on Krynn before."

"It's not from Krynn, but from Earth, my lady. It's a

very rare stone and is only found on Earth. I believe it's called

Zoisite."

"No wonder I've never remembered seeing it before,"

she giggled, the first time in a long time. All of a sudden she

began to sob. She lost control of her emotions and began to shake

uncontrollably as the dam broke. Kunzite caught her as she began

to faint and carried her the rest of the way to her quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daijoubu desu ka?" asked a voice as she opened her

eyes. A pair of grey/blue ones met hers.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked struggling to

sit up.

"You fainted, my lady. We're in your quarters. I hope you

don't mind I carried you here."

She did vaguely remember being lifted by a pair of strong arms

before losing consciousness. "I'm sorry for being so much

trouble," she tried to sit up again.

He gently pushed her back on the bed. 'His hands, so warm...

so gentle.' "You're no trouble at all. You need to rest.

I hate to pry, but maybe if you told me what made you cry like

that, it'd make you feel better."

'I want to tell him, but why? I've kept it a secret for so

long I don't think I can tell anyone, even if I wanted to.'

She felt something cool against her forehead. 'A washcloth no

doubt. It's helping a little. Hmm, smells like lavender, someone

knows their herbs I see.' she gave herself a mental smile.

'Maybe I should tell him. Couldn't possibly do anymore harm

than what it's done to me already.'

She then opened her eyes seeing the concern in the young man's

eyes. She smiled a little and saw him relax a little, patiently

waiting for her to speak. She steeled herself and began to tell

him about her past.

"...and so when one of us is exiled or banished, their

name is erased form all records as if he never existed and is

never allowed to return our homeland or be killed as an enemy if

they did," she aid finishing her tale.

"So that's why you didn't want us to know your name.

Technically you don't have one now, is that it?" Kunzite had

been incredibly patient listening to the young elf woman tell her

tale. He hadn't interrupted once during the whole story.

"Hai. Thank you for listening to me, Kunzite-san. I

really needed to get that off my chest. she said sitting up. He

adjusted the pillows so she could sit more comfortably.

"How about if I give you a new name, my lady?" he

asked.

"Nani? You're serious?"

"Very. Would you mind if I gave it to you or would you

prefer to keep 'Milady'?" He blushed a little trying his

best not to embarrass himself.

She blushed and looked away from him, not wanting him to see

the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "You'd do that?

For me?"

"Well, as I said before, it'd be awkward calling you 'Milady'

out on the field, if you're going to train with us, you'll need a

better name." he said chuckling a little.

'Gods! What a beautiful sound!' she thought. "What

did you have in mind, Kunzite-san?"

"How about Zoisite? Since you like my mother's ring so

much."

She blushed again but, forced herself to look at him. 'He'd

name me after that beautiful stone?!'

"Of course, if you don't like it, we could-"

"I love it. Arigato gozaimasu, Kunzite-san." She

blushed and hugged the silver haired man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after that Zoisite began to enjoy her training and she

also found herself gradually leaving her life of aloofness behind.

She began to join the men in their parties and also began to

laugh more.

As the months wore on, Zoisite and the other guardians had

become very good friends. In fact she was considered one of the

guys.

But there was one person she could never get close to no

matter how hard she tried; Prince Endymion.

Something about the prince kept reminding her of her people

back on Krynn. Sure, he was friendly towards her, but Jadeite was

the one he was closest to. Somehow she knew that no one'll be

able to get through to him, except for Jadeite, the first day she

saw him with his friend.

'What is it about Endymion? He's so cold, so distant

whenever Kunz, Neph, or I try to really talk to him. Jed's the

only one that can do that.' she thought one night lying in her

bed. 'Even when I first shook his hand, he said nothing more

than was necessary. He's got to have house elf blood in him. He's

got to. How else could he be so damned cold, so elven!'

She and the others tried several times to break his shell by

playing tricks on him, which she did the most. He usually good-naturedly

laughed them off but, when SHE played a trick on him, he

would laugh but, it would be a strained one. None of the others

noticed. They were too busy laughing with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoisite sat alone in her garden tending to a bed of Plutonian

lilies after her latest failure to melt what she dubbed 'The

Royal Icecube'.

'Damn you Endymion-ouji! Why don't you trust me? You trust

Kunz, and Neph came from the same planet as me. Is it because I'm

not human? Or is it something else?'

"Come on Endymion-kun, it was only one little frog. It

wasn't like I was trying to poison your soup. Even a kender would

have a better sense of humor."

"Maybe he wasn't in the mood for humor today, Zoi-chan."

She had no need to look up to know who the voice belonged to.

"I know love, but I just can't give up. One of these days I'm

going to make him truly accept me as one of the group. You and

the others are the only ones who've been able to get close to him.

Even if it's a little bit. He only tolerates me because of that

Pluto woman."

"Zoi, don't say that. I'm sure he likes you. He's just

shy around women. You saw how he was with the princess."

"Maybe so, but there's something that's not right with

him. I mean whenever I try to talk to him, he just pushes away,

saying he's too busy. I'm worried Kunz. We've never been close

that's true, but he never pushed away from me before."

"It's just his upcoming engagement. I'm sure once he's

married, he'll warm up."

"I hope you're right, love."

He put his arm around her waist as he helped her up. "It's

almost time for dinner, love. Come inside." He kissed her,

crushing the lilies she held in her arms.

She frowned, but smiled when she got the desired look from her

lover. "Daijoubu. They're only flowers, and I've got tons,"

she said letting him lead her back to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endymion's engagement to the Moon Princess was having a

different effect on Zoisite. She knew she should be happy for

them, but all she could think of was how she'd outlive her

friends, for her people were known to live up to 700 years. She

was young. Very young, only a mere 90 compared to 700.

'I should be happy. Endymion-kun's finally able to love

someone. But how can I when I know that I'll be alive long after

him and everyone else, including Kunz, is dust? I really should

tell Kunz about elven lifespans, but I don't want to lose him. He

is the only human who's able to make me happy, melt my heart.'

She watched as her lover slept, trying not to pay attention to

the tears escaping her eyes.

"You wish to be with him always?" said a voice from

nowhere and everywhere.

Calling forth an ice crystal, Zoisite stood from the bed.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

A woman with long red hair in a purple dress appeared from the

shadows. "You poor dear," she said in a mockingly sweet

voice. "A wild elf in love with a human. No wonder you're

crying."

"Who are you?!" she demanded brandishing her crystal

sword.

"Oh put that toy away Zoisite. I came here with an offer."

With that she gestured and the crystal faded from her hand. With

another gesture, she called forth a globe of light and it floated

over her.

"Beryl!" she gasped.

"So you do know me then. As I said, I came here to offer

you what you want most, Zoisite."

"Which is?"

"A life with Kunzite," the queen smiled.

"I already have that. Now leave before I really get angry."

"No you don't Zoisite. Think. How much longer does he

have do you think?" She gestured to the sleeping man. "70,

80, years? Not much when your kind live hundreds of them. What I'm

offering you is a life where you won't have to worry about him

dying and leaving you alone. All you have to do is come with me

Zoisite. Think about it. To be with the man you love so much,

always."

"How do I know you're not lying? For all I know, you

could be Takhisis herself."

The queen laughed. Not an evil or strained one, she genuinely

laughed. "Ever the clever one aren't you? You don't. You'll

just have to trust me. Now which is it going to be Zoisite, stay

here and die alone an old maid, or join me and be with Kunzite

forever?"

Zoisite was torn between betraying her prince and her love for

the man on the bed. For a while it seemed Endymion would win, but

remembering how he'd treated her, she took a step toward the

queen. Looking to her lover, she whispered, "Gomen nasai,

koishii. Please forgive me."

Turning before the queen, she followed her new ruler through a

portal and disappeared.

"Zoisite," murmured Kunzite in his sleep.

Author's Notes:

1) I know Zoey's a guy but, I'm making him a her. Call it a

little poetic license if you will. 

2) The fact Neph & Zoi being from the Dragonlance world of

Krynn is not true. It's just an idea I came up with. I just

looooove those books, especially the ones by Margaret Weis and

Tracy Hickman. ^_^

3) A note about elven society on Krynn, since little is known

what life was like in the Age of Dreams, I'm assuming that

the 'civilized' (house) elves were like the Silvanesti

and Qualinesti races of elves. These elves considered themselves

superior to the Kagonesti or wild elves, who lived in tribes in

the forests, and hence generally treated them as slaves. Also one

could be considered a dark elf for not conforming to the rules of

their society, though usually for more sinister things such as

practicing black magic.

4) Lunitari is the red moon of Krynn and is considered to be

the goddess of neutral magic. I had Neph refer to Pluto as this

goddess since she is usually considered to be a neutral ally to

the senshi, only interfering in extreme cases.

5) There really is a stone called Zoisite (I looked it up). It's

actually called Tanzanite and is usually the periwinkle blue

color I wrote about. It is also very rare and not to mention

expensive! I've seen some jewelry with it and boy is it EXPENSIVE!!!!

All C&C welcome at Firia@linainverse.net


	3. Kunzite's Tale

Part 3

Tales from the Silver Millennium

by Sakura

Kunzite's Tale

I may have been born on Earth, but I consider myself to be 100% Venusian. I was raised on Venus shortly after I was born when my parents moved to Earth's sister planet to be closer to relatives.

I came from a good family. A long line of wealthy merchants. My life before Endymion was highly uneventful and typical of a merchant's son.

I went to school with the other children in our village, got into the usual kind of trouble a rambunctious boy gets into to, even broke a bone or two. Once I discovered I had a talent for art, I enrolled in an extra-curricular art class adn found I like it. I could draw or paint or do whatever I pleased to my heart's content without amyone bothering me.

I became so good at it, that everyone thought I was going to be a famous artist one day. Even me. However, fate wouldn't let that happen. I began to spend my summers and other vacations training in weaponry. I never really liked fighting that much, but I never protested either. Somehow it just felt right. I tried to continue my art classes as well, but reluctantly had to give them up eventually as I grew older.

Thinking that my training had ended once my sensei announcec I had beaten everyone in the barracks, including him, I immediately began to think of how I could find my art teacher and look her up. But once again fate intervened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after I turned 20, a ship came to the training camp, not an unusual event. Or so I thougth. Ships often came to deliver new trainees from all over Venus. Even as far as the great city of Ishtar itself. But once I saw it, I knew that this was no Venusian shuttle. This was a royal Lunar ship.

What's a Lunar ship doing here? I think as I watch it land.

It opens up and a figure comes donwn the gangway. As it approaches the edge of the landing strip, I can see it was a woman with a long staff that looked like a giant key to me. The greened haired woman is wearing some sort of sailor uniform with black trim and boots. She looks around, then looks intently at me for a moment and turns back to speak to Sensei who had just approached her.

I strain to hear what they're saying, but can't. After a few minutes, Sensei and the woman walk up to me.

"Kunzite," he begins, "this is the Lady Pluto. She says that The Queenhas commanded that you continue your training elsewhere from now on."

"But why Sensei? Where?" I ask.

"That is of no concern Kunzite." says 'Lady Pluto'. "All you are to know is that it is your destiny to be one of the royal guard of Earth. I will give you two days to prepare yourself to say your good-byes." and with that, she turns and walks away. After walking a few feet, she turns back and says, "I will be waiting at the ship." then walks back to the ship. Talk about cold.

I just stand there too angry to move or speak. Who does Queen Serenity think she is, ordering a person's life for him like that?! Destiny, my ass! She just likes to play with people's lives. We're nothing but dolls to her. I fume.

Sensei sees this and places a hand on my shoulder. "I know son, I'd rather haveyou stay here as well, but Her word is law. It won't do any good to defy Her or Lady Pluto. She has control over time. From what I hear, she can make a person grow old in seconds just by thinking it." he says.

Definitely not a comforting thought. Though, he does have a point. She did strike me as a person who was used to getting her own way. I reluctantly take my leave of him and go to my barracks to pack. Just two days. Hardly enough time to convince 'kasan and 'tosan that this's for the best. I sit on my bunk and try desperately not to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days came and went. That very day I was to leave Venus, probably forever. 

I took the very next shuttle craft to my home village of Lothlorien. 'Kasan and 'Tosan were overjoyed to see me, for I haven't been home in months. I tried my best to break the news to them as gently as I could, but wound up making my mother cry anyway.

Pluto, Serenity, I'll make you both pay forr this. I swore.

The next day, I took the shuttle back to the training camp and boarded the ship with Pluto waiting for me at the gangplank.

"I trust you were able to settle things with your family." she says.

"Hai, my lady." I force myself to say. I swear you'll pay for making me leave my home, my family, my friends, everything I ever loved.

As I watch her turn and board the ship, I take a long look at the person who ruined my life. She turned to face me again. Her magenta colored eyes seemed to look deep itno my soul. A look one does not want to remember. "Well Kunzite, are you coming with us or not?" she asks rather impatiently. "Time may be infinite, but it is not always patient.

I take a last look back at the golden orange sky of my home for the last time, and reluctantly follow her itno the royal transport.

Once inside we are greeted by a young man about two years younger than me. "There you are Pu. We were getting worried. Oh, who's your friend?" he says noticing me as I come out from behind her.

"Endymion, you should know by now that practically nothing can harm me." She smiles. A very rare sight from this one I can tell.

Then it hits me. "Endymon? Endymon-ouji of Earth, our sister planet?" I ask praying I'm not staring.

"Hai. How do you do, er.." he extends his hand toward me.

Not sure what to make of it, I stare at the hand for a few seconds before realiizing I should return the gesture. "Kunzite. Kunzite Shidou, your highness." I shake his hand and then bow as I was taughtt o do when in the prescence of royalty.

"No need for formality Kunzite. If I believe who I think you are, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on." He smiles at me. It is a genuine, friendly smile. Not one royalty would use to pacate subjects, but as real amiable smile. The smile and his deep night sky blue eyes make me feel more relaxed. 

If I am indeed to be one of the royal guard of Earth, then maybe serving this prince woun't be so bad. I think.

"Perceptive as always Endymion." says Pluto returning me to my previous uneasiness. "This is the other guardian I told you about. Now that we're all aboard, I can tell the captain we're ready to launch. We are all on board are we?"

"Don't worry Pu. I checked. Both Nephrite and his companion are on board." answers the prince.

"Good I'd hate to waste time looking for those two. My time away from the gate is limited. VERY limited. Endymion, why don't you show Kunzite to his quarters then show him around."

"Sure Pu." She was gone before he finished saying her name. "Well I guess you'd better follow me. The cabins are this way." He starts down the long hallway and I follow, glad to be away from that woman.

After a few minutes of walking, the ship begins to shudder and I stumble nearly falling onto the prince in front of me.

"Gomen, your highness." I apologize.

"Daijoubu. It's nothing to worry about. I used to do that a lot too on my first time on a big ship like this. You'll get used to take off, eventually." He gives me a reassuring smile and my uneasiness fades. "By the way, I must insist you drop the formalities Kunzite-kun, after all, we're going to train together."

"Train together? I thought we were going to Earth." I say utterly surprised.

"Didn't Pu tell you? No, I suppose not. She's always doing that, hoarding knowledge and never sharing it. It's ok. Don't let her get to you. Anyway, she's hardly ever around so there's nothing to worry about."

"Just who is she?" I ask trying not to sound like a hick.

"You really don't know who she is? Hmph. Typical of her. Pu's actually Princess Setsuna of Pluto."

"Pluto? The Dead Planet?" I ask in disbelief. "I thought there was nothing living on it."

"Hai, well on the surface there isn't. Listen, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but Pluto's whole civilization is under the surface of the planet and the moon of Charon as well. Pu's people are a, well, very guarded and private peoople."

"I could see. So 'Lady Pluto' is actually the planet's ruler?"

"Well, yes and no. You see, she also the legendary Sailor Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto. Her duties regarding the various time streams keep her away from actually ruling her planet, so the people just govern themselves.

"She mentioned something about a gate."

"'The Gate' I'm sorry Kunzite-kun. I have no idea what she means by 'The Gate'. In all the years, I've known her, she's never told me waht this gate of her is or where it leads to."

Just who is this Sailor Pluto? The more I learn about her, the less I like her. I just pray that I may never see her again. For the first time in my life, I found something or I should say someone who gives me the shivers.

As we pass several cabin doors, I begin to hear voices arguing from one of the open doors.

"I still say we should've gone to Ishtar." says a female voice.

"You only say that because it sounds like Istar. Admit it 'elf', you're homesick." a man's voice answers.

"Homesick? Me? Oh puh-leaze. Give me some credit 'human'. There was nothing left for me on Krynn. Why should I be homesick? It's you who's homesick." The woman again.

"I should've turned you into the city watch when I had the chance." the man returned.

Endymion-ouji stops at the door. Inside the moderately furnished cabin, are a man and a woman. The man is sitting at a table, a glass of what appears to be wine in front of him. He is wearing clothes in a style similar to mine. He's probably a travelling merchant. I surmise. His long aburn hair flows down his back. The woman is... FLOATING IN MIDAIR?!!!

She is wearing a simple, modest emerald green dress that matches her eyes perfectly. Her long golden hair is tied in a ponytail with a matching green ribbon, a few strands hang loose. Around her neck, is a silver triple crescent moon medallion. All three moons being bound together by one full moon. She has delicate features. Almost as if she were carved from marble or cast in porcelain. Her almond shaped eyes seemed to be made from two flawless emeralds to me. But the most striking feature of her face are her pointed ears. I have head of such beings but, I never saw an elf, until now.

As the elf and the man continued to argue amicably, I continued to stare at the elf woman, so entranced am I by her beauty. Thank you great Aphrodite for letting me gaze upon you. I think, not able to say or think of anything else.

"Ahem." The prince clears his throat, bringing me back to myself.

"Oh hello, Endymion-ouji-san." says the elven goddess gently landing on the floor. She comes up to greet us.

"Hello Endymion-san. I trust your tour on Venus was pleasureable as well." says her human companion.

"It was. Venus is truly the planet of love and beauty, Nephrite-kun." replies the prince.

"It is, but it is nothing but a pretty polished stone compared to the beauty aboardyour ship." I say. What was I thinking?! Why did I say that? I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

The elf woman blushes briefly, but quickly recovers her composure. "Arigato. And you are?" she says coldly.

Gods, don't let her be like that Pluto woman. Onegai. (Please) I silently beg.

"Oh, where are my manners?" says Endymion-ouji. "Nephrite-kun, my lady, this is Kunzite Shidou fo Venus. Kunzite-kun, this is Nephrite Stanton of Krynn and his friend 'Milady'."

"How do you do, Kunzite-san." says the man, Nephrite. He appears to be Endymion-ouji's age. I shake his hand and almost get mine broken by his powerful grip. "Ano, Gomen. I usually don't know my own strength half the time." he chuckles. I like it, it's a good-natured, earthy sound.

"How do you do, my lady?" I say bowing to the figure of absolute perfection before me.

"I do fine, arigato." she replies.

"Hajimemashite. (I'm honored to meet you.)" I say taking her hand in mine and kiss it ever so gently. She blushes briefly and goes back to floating in midair.

"Kunzite is going to train with us. He's the other guardian Pluto spoke of." says the prince once again breaking the 'goddess's' spell on me.

"Glad to have you aboard Kunzite-san." says Nephrite.

"Likewise. Now I won't have to worry about keeping him in line with the two of you to watch him." says 'Milady.'

"Ooohhh you!" says Nephrite and gives her a friendly smack on the only reachable place on her body, her thigh.

"Well, I'll leave you two to, well, whatever it was you were doing. See you later Nephrite-kun, 'Milady.'" says Endymion-ouji turning to leave.

"It was a pleasure meeting both of you." I say.

"Likewise, Kunzite-san." 'Milady' says and winks at me. I become rooted to the ship's floor unable to move. I could have sworn my heart just skipped a beat.

"You coming, Kunzite-kun?"

Thank the gods for this Endymion-ouji, or I'd become a permenant part of the hallway.

"Hai, your highness." I turn and follow him down the hall to my quarters. As I follow him, I hear her voice say. "Catch you later, Kunzite-san, Endymion-ouji-san!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The voyage on the ship was uneventful and I didn't see 'Milady' again as she chose to remain elusive. Neither of my shipmates could tell me where she was. The three of us, however, spent most of the time getting to know each other and practicing in one of the ship's holodecks until we arrived at our destination, which was never revealed to any of us. But what pleased me most was that I never again laid eyes on the Pluto woman again throughout the whole trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At landing, I rush to the door impatient to get a look at what I've gotten myself into.

"Can't wait to get out too?" asks Endymion-san as he comes up to me.

"Hai, Endymion-san. I hate being cooped up." I reply.

"Can't blame you. The others should be here shortly."

No sooner than he said that, Nephrite and 'Milady' come down the hall.

"So, the gang's all here." says Nephrite smiling.

The door opens and Endymion motions for us to stay behind. "Let me see if it's ok first." he says.

"But, Endymion-ouji-san, if we're supposed be your guardians, shouldn't one of us go and check it out for you?" says 'Milady.'

"No, because I already can see it's all right." he says walking down the ramp towards a tall blond man about his age.

"Endymion! What are you doing here?! How'd you find me?!" says the blond man, running up to him.

"I brought him here lad." says the old captain who'd been on the trip with us, helping us with the holodeck controls.

The two are obviously friends or else they wouldn't have been hugging each other. After a few moments of conversation, the prince gestures for us to come join him. We walk down the ramp and when we reach him, he says, "Jed, this is Kunzite Shidou, Nephrite Stanton, and 'Milady.'"

I walk to the blond and extend my hand. "Hello, Jadeite is it?" I ask shaking his hand. He nods. "I'm Kunzite, fromVenus." 

"Call me Jed. All my friends do." he answers.

"I'm Nephrite, from Krynn. Pleased to meet you." says Nephrite, extending his hand.

"I too am from Krynn. I am honored to meet a friend of Endymion-ouji-san's." says 'Milady', extending her hand.

He stares at her a few seconds, obviously bewitched by her as I was. Then he eventually says, "The honor is mine, my lady." He takes her hand and gently kisses it. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asks. 

She goes stiff. I go to ask if she is in pain when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Nephrite standing next to me. He shakes his head slightly, warning me I should leave it alone.

"Captain, I'm sure 'Milady' would like to see her quarters." he says.

"Of course. The lass is probably tired from such a long journey. Right this way, my lady." says the old captain forgetting to wait for her as he begins to walk toward the barracks.

She turns and begins to follow him. Thinking I should help her, I go up to her and offer her my arm. "My lady," I say waiting for her to take my arm.

She looks coldly at me as if I had insulted her. I try my best not to be disappointed. Baka! There's no way this beautiful creature would ever associate with such a lowly person as me. I chide myself. To my utter surprise, she puts her hand on my arm and indicates I should lead her and I follow the captain towards the barracks.

Along the way, we remain silent, both of us too shy to speak. Then I remember her absence on the ship.

"I don't remember seeing you again after we met on the ship. Were you ill, my lady?" I ask, hoping I'm not prying to deep into her private afairs.

"Not exactly. I just prefer to be alone sometimes." she answers.

"Must be awful lonely." I say remembering times when I felt the same way when I began a new art work.

"Honto ne (Not really), it gives me plenty of time to practice."

"Practice what, my lady?" I ask curious as to what she could practice by herself.

"I have a power that allows me to shape crystals into things."

"I hate to change the subject, my lady, but I'm wonder what a beauty like you would be doing at a training camp." I say suddenly remembering why she was here. She blushes again, but doesn't return to her usual cold self.

"I don't just make pretty baubles with my power." she says with a sly smile.

"Oh?"

"Watch." She produces a crystal from a fold in her gown and concentrates. It grows longer and sharper until it forms a crystal sword.

"Incredible. I've never seen anything like that before." I say staring at the perfectly formed sword. Masaka! (My god!) She can do that?! No wonder she's at a training camp. "I hope you don't think I'm being forward, but since we're going to be training together, I think we should know each other's name, don't you think? It'd be very awkward calling you 'Milady' out on the field." I say changing the subject once again and immediately regret opening my big mouth.

She looks down and notices the ring 'kasan gave me before I left. She's trying to hide it but, I see her stare at it out of the corner of her eye. "It's my mother's." I say glad for a chance to cover for my previous mistake. If she doesn't want to reveal her name, then, so be it. I have no right to pry into her private life. I chide myself again.

She blushes and says, "It's beautiful. What stone is that? I don't recall ever seeing it on Krynn before."

"It's not from Krynn, but from Earth, my lady. It's a very rare stone and is only found on Earth. I believe it's called Zoisite." I say fingering the ring.

"No wonder I've never remembered seeing it before." she giggles, the first time I've ever heard her do so. What a charming sound! She must have a beautiful voice when singing.

She suddenly begins to sob and lose control, shaking uncontrollably. Seeing, she is about to faint, I quickly catch her and pick her up. Gods! She's so light, like a feather. I think, carrying her the rest of the way to her quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once inside her room, I gently lay her on the bed and ask for a washcloth, a bowl of water, and a bit of lavender. Soon, someone comes with the items I requested and I put them by her bedside.

I dip the cloth into the bowl and wring it out til it is cool and damp. Next, I crush a few lavender leaves with the cloth, letting the fragnance seep into it. Placing the cool cloth on her forehead, I pray she's all right.

She stirs and begins to open her eyes. Thank Aphrodite, she's awake. I say looking into her emerald eyes."Daijoubu desu ka?" I ask unable to tear myself away from those eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asks, struggling to sit up.

"You fainted, my lady. We're in your quarters. I hope you don't mind I carried you here." I say glad she's able to speak.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble." she says trying to sit up again.

I gently push her back on the bed. "You're no trouble at all. You need to rest." I say removing the washcloth and dip it back into the bowl. As I place the cloth back on her head, I say "I hate to pry, but maybe if you told me what made you cry like that, it'd make you feel better."

She remains silent for a bit obviously caught in some kind of inner struggle. I can see it in her eyes. She must really be hurting if she's struggling against herself like this. I say gently taking her hand in mine. She closes her eyes, but only to open them seconds later. I give her a concerned look, she smiles a little and I relax a little. I patiently wait for her to speak. She steels herself and begins to tell me what has been troubling her so much that she could no longer control it.

"...and so when one of us is exiled or banished, his name is erased form all records as if he never existed and is never allowed to return our homeland or he will be killed as an enemy." she says finishing her tale. 

I feel such pity for this woman, that I want to hold her in my arms and tell her I'd be with her always, her home, but I know I can't. It would probably hurt her even more if she saw my pity, my true feelings for her, so I push my feelings aside.

"So that's why you didn't want us to know your name. Technically you don't have one now, is that it?" I say trying to be as gentle with my words as I can. It would kill me if I brought her more pain.

"Hai. Thank you for listening to me, Kunzite-san. I really needed to get that off my chest." she says sitting up. I adjust the pillows so she can sit more comfortably.

"How about if I give you a new name, my lady?" I ask hoping to cheer her up.

She stares at me in disbelief. "Nani? You're serious?"

"Very. Would you mind if I gave it to you or would you prefer to keep 'Milady'?"I blush a little trying my best not to embarrass myself.

She blushes and looks away from me. You did it again, baka! You've probably insulted her again.

"You'd do that? For me?" she asks.

I stare at her for a few seconds, not believing she wasn't hurt. "Well, as I said before, it'd be awkward calling you 'Milady' out on the field, if you're going to train with us, you'll need a better name." I say chuckling a little.

"What did you have in mind, Kunzite-san?" she says turning back to me. Her emerald eyes shining with hope.

"How about Zoisite? Since you like my mother's ring so much." I suggest.

She blushes again but, forces herself to look at me.

"Of course, if you don't like it, we could-" I start to say thinking I've said the wrong thing. Again. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

"I love it. Arigato gozaimasu, Kunzite-san." she says blushing and, miracles of miracles, hugs me!

Not knowing what else to do, I hug her back and stroke her golden hair. What is this? Hair or silk? I say marvelling at how soft it is. She falls asleep in my arms and I gently lay her back on her bed.

I pick up the cloth that had fallen from her forehead and place it beside the bowl and lavender leaves. 

"Sleep well, Zoisite-chan." I whisper then silently leave to find my own quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the months of training, I begin to slowly accept my new life on Earth. Nephrite, Jadeite, and Endymion, being such good friends, make it easier for me to forget my old life on Venus. Of course, with Zoisite there as well, I have no real desire to return home. At least until, she completely recovers from her past.

Zoisite has been smiling more the past few months and now readily laughs whenever one of us makes a joke. 

Over the past few months, the other men and I have been having parties once a week and I invited her to join us, but every time she declined saying she'd be uncomfortable, being the only woman. That was a long time ago. For the past few weeks, Zoisite has been joining in our parties, she being the most rowdy of us.

Several times, Captain Antares has had to pry her off one of us during our sparring matches during the parties. We always wound up wrestling one another over some stupid argument and Zoisite was the quickest to anger, especially when drunk on Venusian wine. I constantly regretted ever smuggling it into the camp that day since it is one of the most intoxicating liquors of the Silver Millennium.

When, we finished our training, months later, we returned to the palace and took up our duties as Endymion's guardians. For several weeks, we stayed at the palace until one day, Endymion surprised us with a residence for each of us not too far from the palace.

I was not surprised to learn that Zoisite's house was closer to mine than any of the others. Somehow, Endymion guessed at our growing friendship. Neither was I surprised when Jadeite refused to leave the palace. Him and the prince are very close friends, I only wish I had someone I was that close to. Perhaps,... No she could never think of me that way. Just having her for a friend is enough.

Our parties however, didn't end. All five of us continued to meet once a week to do whatever one does at parties. And as usual, we wound up with plenty of bruises the next day. Especially Zoisite. I hate seeing her beauty marred by bruises.

It was at one such party, that I discovered how she really felt about me. We both had been at the wine (not Venusian, but a less potent brand) again and while Jadeite was going at Nephrite, yet again, over some foolish thing or other, Zoisite came up to me and whispers in my ear.

"Kunz-chan, can I have a word with you? In private?" she says rather seductively.

"Um, sure Zoi-chan." I let myself be led outside ofNeph's house and we didn't stop till we were completely hidden by the trees. "Doushita no?" I ask once I managed to catch my breath.

"Nanimo (Nothing), Kunz-chan." Again she called me that. She always either called me Kunzite-kun or Kunzite-san, she never really dropped the formality, until now. "I just wanted to get you alone, that's all." She smiled the charming crooked smile I love so much.

"Uh, Zoi-chan, what are you doing?" I ask as she begins to unbutton my jacket.

"I've always been attracted to you, you know." she says as she removes my jacket.

She's drunk, Kunzite. Don't do anything, you'll both probably regret it tomorrow. my mind warns me, but I lose the battle my instincts is raging against it.

"You have?" I say hoping that it really isn't the wine talking.

"Hmm-mm." She places a hand on my chest feeling the muscles beneath my shirt. "You're so handsome, it's no wonder the ladies at the palace look twice when you pass by."

"You noticed that?" I say blushing.

"Kunz-chan, you're the most handsome man I've ever seen. Aishiteru." She tilted her head and pulled mine close to hers and kissed me. For moments, I could do nothing, but stare in utter disbelief at the sudden forwardness of the usually reserved elf woman. It's got to be the wine. I say. She's drunk and doesn't know what she's doing. Don't do anything. I warn myself again, but I ignore it and begin to kiss back. I wrap my arms around her and she suddenly pushes away, obviously realizing what she just did.

"Gomen nasai, Kunzite-kun." she says going back to the Zoisite I'm familiar with and blushes. "I must be more plastered than I thought. I'd better head home. Would you tell the others I was tired and went home?"

"Of course, Zoi-chan, but I'd better take you home." I say knowing perfectly well that she could very easily lose her way in the dark woods. I put my jacket back on, but leave it unbuttoned.

"Thank you, but I don't think that'd be necessary."

"It is. I'd like to hear you say 'aishiteru' again." Now it is my turn to blush.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything." she says turning away.

"You didn't. Zoi-chan, I love you too." This time I kiss her and hold her close to me making sure she can't run away.

She stares at me once I remove my mouth from hers and I see the disbelief and hope in her moonlit emerald eyes. "Do you... Do you really love me?" she asks trembling.

"Hai." I say and kiss her once more, passionately.

My mind short circuits as I feel her wrap her arms around my chest and she kisses me back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after that night when, both of us slightly drunk, confessed our love for each other, Zoisite moved into my home. I couldn't believe it when she proposed that she'd live with me since neither of us could last long without the other. I immediately said yes and the very next day we moved her things to my house with the help of the others of course.

Nephrite was a little disappointed that she chose me over him, that much I could see in his face when I told him the good news. I can't say I blame him, because he has known her longer than any of us. He most certainly would've fallen in love with her by now. However, he quickly got over his disappointment shortly after one of the prince's diplomatic missions to the Moon Kingdom. I could tell that the princess of Jupiter managed to snare his heart, plus the two were often missing at the same time as the other. It was obvious what was happening to him.

Jadeite was also happy for us, but I somehow sensed a sadness and loneliness surrounding him whenever Zoey and I were together with him. He buried himself in his books and duties, but I would occasionally catch him sighing or just staring off into space. I knew a man in love when I saw one. I was of course curious as to whom he'd fallen in love with, but I just left him alone believing he'd tell us about his love when he felt like it. I was never one to pry into other people's lives. After that incident at the training camp, I never once pressed Zoisite to tell about her past. I know she'll tell me when she's ready.

Endymion was the happiest. He congratulated us and of course made many jokes about us already being married. Both of us had blushed in embarrassment. It was indeed as if we were married.

Zoisite however, was a little worried about leaving her beloved garden. I assured her that the royal gardeners would keep excellent care of it, especially since it was one of the wonders of the world. No other garden like it existed, except for those of the Moon Kingdom. Zoey had tried her best to grow every plant and flower in the Millennium and did manage to do an excellent job at it. She had every plant growing and blooming for her. All except one, the trees of her home planet. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get the countless seedlings she had imported to take root. Many a time she'd come to me, in tears, saying she should have never left Krynn. And many a time I remided her that if she hadn't, she never would've met me.

She'd eventually cheer up and try again. But now that she was living with me, she decided to give up on growing the trees and began another garden, though not an extavagant one as her first.

True to my word, the royal gardeners kept the weeds and pests from Zoey's plants and the garden was just as beautiful as if she'd been tending it herself. But, however, still not trusting her 'babies' to anyone else she'd go once a week to work in the garden. She could never find any faults with the gardeners and soon came to respect their ability to care for her garden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up with a start, sensing something is wrong.

"Zoi-chan?" I call to my lover. No answer. I turn on my side and see she is gone, the bed still warm from her body.

Probably went downstairs for a late night snack. I say to myself as I put on my light blue robe and head for the kitchen.

The kitchen is as dark as the rest of the house and still no sign of Zoisite. Now I know something is wrong. "She'd never leave without telling me." I say to the shadows trying my best not to panic.

"Do you think so, young guardian?" says a voice coming somewhere from the shadows.

I quickly call up my sword and call forth a ball of light. The light fills the kitchen and before me stands a woman. She has flowing red hair and is wearing a tight, sleeveless purple dress. I recognize her instantly. Beryl, queen of the Dark Kingdom, whom all the Millennium was at war with.

"What have you done to Zoisite, witch?!" I shout preparing run her through.

"Temper, temper, Kunzite. You'd better put that toy away before someone gets hurt." she says smiling a wicked smile.

"The only one who'll be hurt is you and, it'll be too late for you to care."  
I say. "For the last time, WHERE IS ZOISITE?!" I lunge at the dark queen and raise my sword, thinking to cleave her in two.

She deftly steps aside and with a single flick of her wrist, my sword disappears and I land flat on my face. Not a very good way to impress one's enemy. I think with dry humor.

"Do you really think she loved you that much?" the queen asks me. "Let me tell you something Kunzite, she does. In fact she loves you so much that she'd betray her friends and prince for you." She smiles evilly as I rise to my feet.

"What are you playing at Beryl?" I ask glaring at her. If I can't kill her with ordinary weapons, then I'll have to use less ordinary ones.

"Do you know anything about elven lifespans, Kunzite.?"

"What does have that to do with Zoisite? Where is she?!" I silently call forth a spell and keep it back giving the bitch a last chance to answer me.

"Quite a lot I'm afraid. Are you aware they are extremely long lived?"

"I am." I say. "Quit stalling bitch, tell me where Zoisite is or-"

"Or what, Kunzite? You'll kill me with that pathetic spell?" She laughs and I feel the spell's power leave me and fade.

"Now, will you let me finish or do you want me to deal with an extremely unhappy elf?" she asks, her anger poorly veiled beneath a smile.

Both my weapons skills and magic are no match for this demon witch so I sadly nod my head and let her say what she has come to tell me.

"Just what exactly has Zoisite told you, Kunzite?"

I am startled back to reality by the question and stare at her uncomprehendingly at her for a few seconds before answering, "She told me her race live longer than humans."

"True, but do you know just how long?"

I honestly didn't know, she never told me. "No." I say softly. My mind is already grasping where this is leading.

"Elves live up to hundreds of years. Some as long as 700 years, Kunzite. Do you think, she'd actually let herself stay with you only to watch you die while she'd still look young?"

I feel my heart wrench in pain at what she's implying. It can't be true! She wouldn't just leave me without saying goodbye. I say.

"Poor boy." She comes up to me and places a hand on my cheek. I flinch at her touch. It is like a corpse's, stone cold. "Not to worry, she only left so she'd be able to be with you and not have to watch you die before her."

"What do you mean?" I ask not understanding a word of what she said.

"I offered her the chance to have a lifespan as long as yours and she took it." she smiled triumphantly as I stared at her, my mouth wide open.

"Iya. She'd never join you. Not even if it was for me." I say not believing a word of it.

"She did and she's waiting for you. I'm only here because she kept begging me for her to see you. I told her that if she really wants a life with you, both of you'd have to be on my side or either one of you would outlive the other."

"So basically what you're telling me is that you're here to convince me to join you. Well, your majesty," I say sarcastically, "it's not going to happen."

"I'm not. She is." She opens a portal and a figure steps through it. I recognize it instantly as my beloved Zoisite.

She is not wearing the blue and green uniform of Earth, but a sickly purplish-grey uniform with green trim, a twisted mockery of what we wore. There was a darkness to her once bright green eyes and her gracefully pointed ears were no longer pointed, but were now those of a human.

"Zoisite! What has she done to you?!" I cry running to her.

"This is the only way we could be together. Gomen nasai, Kunz-chan. I couldn't bear the thought of watching you die before me any longer." I see tears form in her still beautiful emerald eyes.

"Zoey, can't you see she's just using you!" I say.

"I know, but I can't bear to be parted from you Kunz-chan. Please, don't do this to me. Come back with me. I need you." She presses herself against me, letting the tears fall unheeded.

"Do you, or does Beryl?" I ask pushing her away.

"I need you Kunzite. Onegai, don't leave me. Not like this." She places her head on my shoulder and sobs, very much like that time when she fainted at the training camp.

I try my best not to give in. She's betrayed you. The prince. You must warn him! I shout at myself, but against my will, I feel my arms envelop her and I begin stroking her golden hair. I could never resist her when she was like this. I always felt compelled to comfort her.

"Shh, daijoubu koishii. Daijoubu." I say, kissing her. I silently make my decision and pray that I am forgiven.

"You win Beryl. I'll join you, but if you ever do anything to harm either the prince or Zoisite, I swear I'll make you pay." I say turning to the snake in a woman's form.

"So be it." she says and opens the portal again. She gestures for us to follow her and I still holding onto Zoisite and wearing my robe, step trough after her.

Once on the on the other side, Beryl turns to Zoisite and says, "Zoisite, see to it that Kunzite is taken care of until I decide what to do with him."

My love bows still possessing the grace of the elf she once was and says, "Of course, my queen."

When the queen is gone, she turns to me and winks before kissing me again.

Author's Note:

I know Zoey's a guy but, I'm making him a her. Call it a little poetic license if you will. Ja ne. 


	4. Nephrite's Tale

Part Four

Tales from the Silver Millennium

by Sakura

Nephrite's Tale

I, Nephrite of the royal guardians of Prince Endymion of Earth, set down this record so those who find it may understand why I have done what I did.

I know very little of my childhood. In fact, I can remember next to nothing of my parents. What little I can remember is that I was orphaned at a very young age and was forced to live alone until I was about ten years old. How I was able to survive is a miracle and a mystery. For as long as I could remember, I've had the power to listen to the stars and understand what they had to tell. Perhaps that is what allowed me to survive a life of poverty as a child.

When I was about ten or eleven, I was taken in by a strange old man I called 'Grandfather'. Whether he was really my grandfather or not, I do not know nor do I care to. Of all the people I've come to know in my life he was one of the two I loved most.

He was a wise old man who knew a great deal of the world of Krynn, the tiny backwater planet I was born on. He was both a parent and teacher to me, helping me to learn to read and write one minute and scolding me for some mischief the next. Once I had what he called the basics down, he then made me he apprentice. He had been a jeweler,you see and needed someone to help with the jewelry making since he wasn't as young as he used to be. I turned out to be a very quick learner and was soon able to work in the shop by myself while he could rest at our home a few days out of the week. Our works never really sold well, but many of those who did buy from us, often complimented my pieces more than my grandfather's.

The old man had on more than one occasion told me I must have had magic in my blood if I could surpass him. He had often told me stories of how almost every noble house in the Silver Millennium rushed to buy his work whenever he visited a new planet. But what puzzled me was that he had also said more than once that my pieces always seemed to feel strange. He swore the gems were alive, filled with a strange energy. To me the jewelry I had made was just beautiful ornaments for the rich to show off at parties and holidays.

I lived with my grandfather for several more years until he died just shortly after my twenty-first birthday. I remained alone in our house for several weeks, leaving only to buy food. It was a very sad and lonely time for me. For ten years I had lived with another person and the loss was devastating. Finally a group of Grandfather's friends had convinced me to join a traveling caravan of merchants since I was running low on money. Taking only my tools, a couple books, and what was left of my grandfather's money, I left the hamlet that had been my home for ten years not realizing how drastically my life had changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The caravan had just stopped at the beautiful city of Istar and I was wandering the streets looking for a profitable place to set up shop. Now wandering the streets of a crowded city like this was a very silly thing to do, but I was still naive then. I was too overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of the city too pay attention. Never before have I seen all the races of Ansalon stuffed into one place. There were dwarves, elves, humans, even an ogre or two. But what worried me was the sheer amount of kender running loose. As much as I am found of these mischievous people, I knew too well how much mischief they could cause with their kleptomania. We had one or two of the little thieves living in my hometown for a couple years before subcumbing to the wanderlust.

I was making my way through the crowds, making sure to steer clear of the kender so I failed to notice the slender figure trailing me. I was so worried about the kender, that I had totally forgotten that they weren't the only race of thieves on Krynn. I felt someone bump into me as I passed an alley. I looked to see that it was a beautiful, young woman.

She had long honey gold hair pulled into a loose ponytail, sparkling emerald eyes and the pointed ears of the elves. I noticed she was dressed in the gaudy costume of a street performer. She apologized and I was about to let her go, when I remembered the lessons I learned as a street orphan. I quickly grabbed her before she could get any further into the crowd and pulled her into the alley. "Just a moment," I said once we were alone.

"All right girl, give it back," I said, not too harsh. I didn't really want to frighten her. I knew what it was like not having enough money for food or shelter myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now let me go," she said with a slightly accented voice. I could tell by the accent that she was not exactly one of those cultured elves, but a Kagonesti or wild elf. In fact, her eyes shone with a feral light as she reached for a dagger she had hidden in her costume.

"I don't think so," I said as I grabbed her arm. Taking the weapon, I threw it to the ground out of her reach. I removed my pouch from her belt. "I believe these are mine," I said as I put the pouch in my pack to prevent other thieves from trying. "Next time be careful, girl." I turned to leave but it seemed she still wanted to fight.

"Matte!" she called. I stopped and turned around to face her again. I was really not in the mood for a fight. "You're not going to call the watch? You're letting me get away with stealing from you?" she asked. It was obvious from her surprise that she was not used to being treated so kindly.

"Why should I?" I said, smiling. "I got back what you took."

She did a slight curtsey and said the that lilting voice of hers, "Um... Domo arigatou gozaimasu." I nodded and she began to leave.

I started to think that if it was this easy to be robbed in Istar, then I needed a guard. Thinking that the best way to guard one's wares would be to hire someone who knew the way of thieves. I knew I shouldn't be considering her as a possible employee, but something drew me to her. Besides I felt that even though she was a thief, she could be trusted somewhat.

"Matte," I call to her and she froze in her tracks.

"I didn't take anything this time. Honto!" she said, nervously.

"I know," I reassured her. "It's just that I want to know why an elf like you has to steal for a living."

"I don't have to," she said curtly. "I also work as a street dancer." That definitely explained the costume. "Besides I like it," she said with a hint of mischief in her emerald eyes. 

"You LIKE stealing? Naze?" I said totally shocked. Never before have I heard of an elf liking to steal.

"It's fun. 'Sides these fools deserve to be robbed if they don't bother protecting themselves," she said disdainfully.

I didn't care much for her attitude, but I believed that if I could give her some real honest work, she'd stop stealing. "Listen, I have a proposition for you," I begin. She looked at me curiously. "No it's not a robbery or anything else your thinking of." I was surprised when she looked a bit disappointed, but I could tell she was still interested in what I had to say.

"OK, I'm listening."

"How would you like to work for me? You could help set up the jewelry I make, plus act as a guard since a good thief like you should have no problems spotting others," I

said laying on as many compliments I could think of. Grandfather always said one caught more flies with honey than vinegar. "Someone as beautiful as you would also happen to makeit easier to sell my works, don't you think so?"

She blushed. I knew I had the elf woman eating out of my hand. I smiled as she stood, apparently thinking over my proposal. "All right," she said after a few moments of silence, "You gotyourself a guard." She held out her hand. How this elf knew the human custom of handshaking after striking a deal, I did not know. But it didn't matter. 

Smiling, I gently take her hand and kiss it on the back as I've seen many a rich man do so to a woman he favored. "I am Nephrite, my lady," I said using my best suave tone.

"You can call me what you like, but I'm no lady," she retorted with a bitter tone. "If I was, I'd still be living with my people and dying of boredom while serving some old lech." I began to feel pity for this beautiful creature. I had forgotten most wild elves were slaves to their more cultured cousins and started to mentally kick myself in the head for being such a jerk. "So when do I start?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Immediately, if you'd like," I said, glad she had decided to look over my faux pas. I leave the alley and this time I was aware of the elf woman following me, safe in the knowledge that as long as she was near I didn't have to worry much about the local thieves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next two years, the elf woman whom I decided to call Milady, worked with me as a partner and guard. Even though I was good at spotting thieves myself, I felt sorry for her and insisted that she stay and help me. It was a good thing too for as I had predicted, having her around increased my business. What I really missed was being able to stay in one place. We had been following the caravans for almost two years and I was

beginning to feel a bit homesick.

It wasn't too bad to have her company, but I found I still could not trust my partner. There was something about her that reminded me of a wild animal someone hasn't completely tamed. To make it worse, she hardly ever talked and when she did, she never told anything of herself. I however, told her everything. Even of my lonely childhood. I tried several times to get her to open up, but failed. 

After we closed shop for a day, Milady and I would go over the day's profits making sure we split them evenly so none of us would complain and she would help in my jewelry making. What surprised and interested me was that she would take one of the crystals we had lying around and attempt to shape it into something. I had never seen anyone do that before, not without the tiring process of chipping away at it. She seemed to do it by sheer will alone. Once she had changed every single crystal we had, she went and bought some more and made one into a sword like weapon. When I asked her why she did that, she said that she wanted a better weapon than the dagger she'd been carrying since the day we met. I should have let her go then, but I was only a naive human foolthen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were back in Istar for one of the many festivals when fate decided to pop in for a visit. It took the form of a tall woman wearing a red cloak so dark I was sure it had been black when she first approached our stall. She had with her a silver staff that resembled a giant key.

"May we help you my lady?" Milady asked, eyeing this strange woman with the veiled disrespect she usually showed mages. I never really cared much for mages either, but this woman was giving me a very uneasy feeling for some strange reason.

"Actually Ferileaghamberlantalasa, I was hoping you and Nephrite could help me," she said with a somber tone that sent shivers up my spine. She was here for another reason and I didn't want to know what it was. I desperately wanted to get out of there and fast. She removed her hood and revealed green hair so dark it was almost black and a pair of ages old looking magenta eyes.

I then realized exactly what I was looking at. I was looking at an avatar of some god. One look at those eyes and you could tell. My partner began to shiver slightly as she stared at this god in mortal form. I didn't know which one of our gods it was, but I had my guesses. Hoping I had guessed the right one, I addressed her. "Lunatari-sama, how may we humble mortals help you?" I said bowing as was what a mere mortal should do when in the presence of a god.

She smiled before answering. I should be honored for very few have ever been able to make that woman smile. "Please Nephrite, get up," she said gently. "I'm not one of your gods, just an emissary on a mission."

I rose to my feet, noticing that Milady hadn't stopped eyeing the woman with suspicion. I was going to ask her who this Feril-something person was when the elf woman spoke up, "What sort of mission, my lady?"

"Didn't I just say that Ferileagh?" she said, obviously having some sort of unspoken conversation with her. Milady's eyes went wide. Mine did as well. Never before had she ever told me her name and now here was a total stranger addressing her as if she was an old friend. I could tell this person's knowledge of Milady's true name was upsetting her so I turned to face this so called 'emissary'.

"I have come for you and Nephrite, Ferileagh," she said in an calm even tone. "I assure you it is nothing sinister, so don't worry so much Feril. You two have been chosen by the Fates to be two of Prince Endymion's personal bodyguards."

I could hardly believe my ears. The Great Prince of one of the two most mighty kingdoms of the Silver Millennium had need of bodyguards and we two were to bethem. I was no warrior, why chose me? I thought. This still bothers me even now. Why chose someone who had no experience whatsoever in battle to be a bodyguard? Feril I could understand, but not me. I was about to voice my protest to the woman before us when once again, my partner but in before I opened my mouth. I really wish she hadn't. For what she said next caused another great change in my life.

"All right, my lady, I'll go with you, but only if Neph decides to come as well."

"Fair enough, and call me Pluto, Feril. Nephrite?" She looked at me. Gods! The way those ages old eyes of hers bore into my soul made me so nervous that I could hardly make my mouth work. This was one woman you didn't mess with you could tell just by looking at her.

"I'd hate to leave my work, not to mention my home, but who am I to go against the Fates," said smiling, but it was a weak and nervous one.

"I'll take that as a yes," replied 'Pluto'.

I nodded to confirm her answer and looked towards my partner. She too nodded her consent. "Then it you two are ready... No need to pack anything. Any trace of your existence here will disappear as soon as we leave," she said reading my mind. However, I highly disliked having my entire existence erased from the world I had loved so much. I took one last look at the city of Istar as Ferileagh did and before I knew what was going on, a maroon light surrounded the three of us and we were someplace else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a rather uneventful trip to Earth via spaceship, I, Milady and Pluto arrived at the royal palace. Never have I left my world before and I was still awed from the fact that there were such things as ships that sailed among the stars. The guards at the doors gave my partner and I very suspicious looks, something I was all too used to but one look at Pluto and they let us through.

My jaw dropped at the splendor of the castle. There were marble statues lining the halls and gold leafing on the ceilings. The finest of furniture and rugs decorated each room I could see and all were filled with every type of flower imaginable some I've never even seen before. "I've come to speak with the prince," our tall companion said as she stopped a passing servant.

The servant bowed and immediately ushered us into what was the biggest library I've ever seen. I have never nor ever will see one like it again. I hear a low whistle as Milady stepped in followed by Pluto. The servant quickly left and shut the door behind us. On a finely carved chair by a fireplace, sat a black haired boy of about eighteen. The prince, I assumed. He was good looking as most young men go, but nothing could ever compare to HER beauty, but I digress.

"Still reckless Endymion, your back's to the door," said Pluto, cheerfully scolding him.

"Hello to you too, Pu," he said choosing to remain where he was. "I saw the flames flicker and knew someone had come in. You've brought a friend I see."

The woman was surprised. An amused look appeared on her usually stoic face. "Endymion, how did you know I wasn't' alone?" she asked.

"Easy enough, I heard someone whistle as you came in. I knew it couldn't be you becauseyou've been here before. Whoever it is, must be very impressed with our 'collection,'" the prince replied. A slight blush came to my elven partner's face, embarrassed that she'd been heard.

Pluto sat in one of the other chairs by the fire and at a gesture from her we did as well. "Endymion, if you can tear yourself from that book for two minutes, I'd like you to meet two of your guardians," she said leaning her staff against the chair. I stared at the large garnet orb on the top, anything instead of looking at him. I didn't hate him, but I was embarrassed. I've never been this close to royalty before. My partner however was still staring at the books. 'I bet she'd love to get her hands on those,' I thought with a smirk.

After we were properly introduced, we were yet again whisked away off to somewhere. To this day, I still can not remember where. Anyway, we left Earth to train in battle so we'd be prepared to protect the prince should we have to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I won't talk about what went on during our training since it was virtually uneventful. We met the other two guardians, Jadeite and Kunzite and became close friends. So close in fact that by the time we returned to Earth, Milady or Zoisite as Kunzite had renamed her, had fallen in love with the pale haired guardian. 

I may have been close to Jadeite, but sometimes, I liked to remain at my modest cottage and work on jewelry. It was during this period of my life that I met the love of my life and the one reason for doing what I have done. May the gods forgive me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was at a Lunar Ball where me first met. I was about to sneak off when the second most beautiful woman I've ever seen asked me to dance. She looked about seventeen and had chestnut brown hair the color of brown earth. Her eyes reminded me of sunlight being filtered by the trees near my cottage. Despite her being tall she was graceful and light on her feet as we danced one waltz after another.

I hadn't been able to rid my mind of Princess Makoto of Jupiter ever since then. She somehow struck me as a kindred spirit. I, being easily intimidated by the class system, couldn't bring myself to tell her I wanted to see her again until I had the chance to see her at another Lunar Ball. I noticed the princess inching her way to the doors of the ballroom, and was about to ask her to dance, when the blonde goddess of Venus, Princess Minako grabbed me and pulled me onto the dance floor with the other couples. 'So much for that idea,' I thought as I was forced to spend the rest of my night with the beautiful, but somewhat dense Venusian princess.

Hours later, the palace was thrown into an uproar when Princess Makoto was discovered to be missing. I volunteered to help with the search and decided to search the area beyond the palace.

I started on the farms and the meadows then worked my way up the hills. Each area yielded nothing. No sign of her anywhere. She was good at hiding. That much I could give her. I knew next to nothing of her except her reputation as a good fighter and a nature lover as well. I wanted her found soon for I was concerned for my love's safety.At last I found her on a hill on the edge of the woods, sleeping under a solitary oak tree. 'Gods what a beauty!' I thought as I stared at her. The sleeping princess looked like a an Qualinesti elf princess come to sleep under her favorite tree. Her brown hair had come loose of its ponytail. Her skin looked like snow or clouds in the starlight. Her page's uniform left nothing to my imagination and I began to blush as not so pure thoughts popped into my head. She looked so fragile, but I knew she could be just as strong as the oak she slumbered under.

I could not bring myself to disturb the sleeping princess, yet I knew I must. 

"I'll just let her sleep here a little longer," I said, "She looks so peaceful, almost as if she belongs here and not at the palace."

I took off my cloak and gently covered her with it. Hoping not to wake her, I turned to go. She stirred as I started down the hill.

"Who's there?" she asked, "I know someone's here. Show yourself."

I turned and stepped out of the shadows. Gods her eyes were so beautiful in the pale earthlight. I could look at those eyes for all eternity and still never learn their secrets. I had to get to know her better.

"Lord Nephrite. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Please, my lady, I am no lord," I said blushing. "However I would like to know what you're doing here, my lady," I said with a smile.

"Is there something wrong at the palace? Is the princess -." she began.

"You could say that. It's not the princess or the queen. All of Lunaria has been looking for you, Lady Jupiter."

"For me why?"

"Because Princess Serenity got worried when she couldn't find you."

'Leave it to Serenity to make a mountain of an ant hill,' she thought.

"I'm sorry, Nephrite-san. I know I shouldn't have left the ball. I hate to admit this to anyone but, these balls bore me to death."

I laughed.

"What's so funny about that? I enjoy dancing as much as the next girl, but every night?"

"I'm sorry, my lady. I wasn't laughing at you. You see, um, balls bore me too."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "You? Bored? It looked to me you enjoyed dancing with Lady Minako earlier."

"It is true she is lovely and a wonderful dancer, but I have to admit I was on my way out when she caught me. How could I explain to her that I'd rather be at home making jewelry?"

"You make jewelry?" she asked, amazed.

I blushed yet again. "It's just something I do to keep me occupied when his highness doesn't need me."

"Wow! I think that's amazing! You think you could show me some of your work sometime?"

"I don't see why not," I said completely at ease with this gorgeous woman.

"I understand how you feel about these snobbish balls, Nephrite-san. I'd rather be here watching the stars and the earth if I have to stay on the Mars."

"You're a stargazer?"

"Yes, I suppose I am," she said, the blood rushing to her white cheeks. "Is that what you call it, stargazing? I love to come here and just look at the sky at night. Of course I come here during the day too. But at night everything's so quiet, so peaceful."

"I quite agree with you, my lady. The night can be peaceful. The view must be spectacular during the day though."

"Yes it is. But nighttime's the best for thinking. I wonder why you haven't found this place sooner."

"Yes, well, um. Perhaps it's because of the stars, my lady."

"The stars?" she said with an extremely puzzled look on her face.

"Yes. You see the movement of the stars rules everything."

"It does?" She tried her best to veil her skepticism. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yes. It does. Various cultures of my home world believe that the stars are in charge of everyone's destiny. When you're born, how you live, how you'll act. Everything."

"And you believe this, Nephrite-san?"

"Yes. I do. But I don't believe it. I know it."

"Know it? How?" she said while she thought, 

"They told me."

"Told you? Who?"

"The stars of course."

"The stars told you?" I could see that she was considering of having me sent to a nut house as soon as we got back. I hardly believe I could talk to the stars myself sometimes. 

"I know you don't believe me, my lady, but please try to believe me. You see I do star readings. That is I track their movement and they tell me things. It's part of my powers as a guardian I guess. When I was posted to Prince Endymion's elite guard, they told me I would find true love here."

"True love? On the Moon?" She looked like she was talking to the Millennium's worst pick up artist. And perhaps I am.

"Yes. I know it sounds like a pick up line, but it isn't. I mean if there's anyone else I'll stay away."

"No there's no one right now," she said blushing. "You're right it does sound like a line, and you're failing miserably," she said. She couldn't help laughing. Neither could I. The two of us became instant friends at that moment.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, my lady. I'll see you later at the palace perhaps?" I turned to leave certain she'd follow when she was ready.

"Nephrite-san. Wait. Why don't you stay with me a while. I'd actually like to hear more aboutthe stars and your home."

"I'm honored, my lady."

"Please, stop calling me that. It makes me feel like an old maid. I'd be honored if you called me by name."

"And I if you did the same, my la-, um Makoto-san," now it was my turn to turn red as a beet yet once again.

"Please, Nephrite-san, tell me more."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came to love her more and more each day. My time on Earth was made only bearable when I was able to visit my love on the floating kingdom of Jupiter or at one of the constant Lunar Balls. It was at such a ball we finally got the courage to tell each other how we felt about each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the months moved on the two of us closer and closer. Soon there wasn't a night when we weren't together. We were always at their favorite spot. The hill with a single oak tree. 

"Neph-kun, I've been thinking. We've known each other for a long time now and I'd like us to be together for a really long time."

"What are you trying to tell me, Mako-chan?" 

"Well, I know it's usually the guy who's supposed to say this but, well -" She was trembling and blushing making a faint rose color rise to her cheeks. Was she going to say what I've longed to hear?

"Go ahead, dear, I'm listening."

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you and well, um,"

"Yes?"

"Neph-kun, will you marry me?" She turned redder than a beet. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was afraid of being rejected. Again.

"Mako-chan, You're a wonderful girl and -" I began. How could I possibly hope to marry her when she was of royal blood and I was a commoner with no idea as to where his roots were. I knew what planet I was born on, but that was it. "I love you, Mako-chan and I'd love to marry you but it's forbidden." It was true. Queen Serenity, ruler of the entire Silver Millennium, had passed a law saying that those of the Moon Kingdom could not marry those of the other planets. I was incensed of course. I mean what right did she have to interfere with someone's life like that. Her daughter's I could understand but not anyone else's.

"But I'm not from the Moon Kingdom. So we CAN get married," she said emphatically.

"Have you forgotten your duty as a Sailor Senshi Mako-chan?" I asked, loathing myself for forcing her to remember, but it was for her own good.

Tears began to fall from her lovely eyes. How I hated myself then. But not as much I do now. "Is that how you really feel?" she asked. I said nothing. "Sayonara, Neph-kun." She turned to go but I gently grabbed hold of her. Pressing a pair of rose quartz earrings I had made for her into her hand. It had taken me the whole time we've known each other to make them since they were a pair of delicately carved roses.

"Take these to remember me by," I said and make the first major mistake of my life. Makoto looked at me the tears never-ending as they fell and turned away and ran down the hill. I stood there mentally beating myself up for what I have done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terrible things had happened a month after our break up. Atlantis had been destroyed completely. It now lay at the bottom of the sea. Endymion's father, King Herne was dead. Slain by marauding youma. Queen Gaia secluded herself in a convent. Everywhere whole countries were being conquered. Only the continent of Lumeria, also known as Mu, remained unconquered. And I was holed up in my cottage pouring myself into my work when I wasn't too tired from battling youma.

A young sorceress was behind the near total domination of the Earth. Beryl had been able to seduce, hypnotize, or kill her way to get whatever she wanted. Now she was after the Earth and the Prince. She had always loved Prince Endymion ever since she and he were children together. Now that he was to marry Princess Serenity, Beryl's jealousy grew so great that she began her revenge.

She was the one behind the slaying of the king. She had sent an army of youma from her dark dimension as a distraction for what remained of the Terran army while a few assassin youma slipped unnoticed into the castle and slew Endymion's father. To make things worse, my friends Jadeite, Kunzite, and Zoisite were missing and there were reports that the missing guardians were fighting with the evil sorceress. 

All the people on the Moon, agreed they were Beryl's next target. Endymion and I would go assist Mu while the Senshi and Moon army would prepare and fortify the Moon. I haven't seen my beloved Makoto since that night, but the stars told me she was just as miserable and worried as I was. I smiled to think that she still loved me as much as I her. If it weren't for that damned law, I'd be fighting by her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You already know the outcome of the battle for Mu. Earth now belongs to Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia. It was a total massacre. Almost all of the Earth's forces were entirely wiped out. Prince Endymion had barely escaped. He had reached the Moon just in time to see it be destroyed.

The Sailor Senshi and what remained of the Moon's army prepared for the final battle with Beryl. Beryl's army hit the Moon Kingdom like nothing ever seen before. For every soldier slain, ten more replaced his place. There seemed no end to the slaughter. I feel so ashamed for ever being a part of such an atrocious at of treason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the battle, I had gotten separated from my fellow traitors. Yes I too had gone over to Beryl's side. Let's just say she made me an offer I couldn't refuse and leave it at that. I was killing soldier after soldier not caring to look about me until I caught sight ofan all too familiar figure come into the fray.

"By the Gods! Nephrite! Is that really you? They told me you were killed at Mu," my beloved Makoto cried running up to me. I loved her still, but I had to obey my queen. Those in her way had to be eliminated even if it was the one I loved most.

"Then they were mistaken," I say coldly, showing no emotion in my eyes. It was as if my heart and soul had been frozen and locked away. She could see I was not the man she had loved.

"Neph-kun, what has happened to you? How could you betray us. Betray everything we had?" she said, tears beginning to flow again.

"I just chose the winning side, my love. Mako-chan, I don't wish to hurt you so this is why I'm offering you this choice. Come with me. We could still have what we had." I was telling her the truth. I still did and still do want her even if it's impossible now.She stared at me. I could tell she wanted to go with him, stay with me by the look of confusion and hesitation on her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry, Neph-kun but, I can't. I won't betray my friends, my home, my people."

"I understand, my love. Please forgive me." With that I ran my sword through her slender body. The look of betrayal and sadness forever etched on her beautiful face. "Such a pity such beauty has to be destroyed. Farewell, my love." I said with a sad smile. I turned back to the battle but, not without placing a kiss on her quickly cooling lips. Oh my love, please forgive and take pity on this foolish man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May whatever god you believe in, whoever's reading this, have mercy on my damned and tortured soul.

A/N:

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed the story. Part 1 of the sequel Dark Kingdom Tales will be up shortly. As always, C&C welcome! Jya ne!

Email me at Firia@linainverse.net.


End file.
